Capitalia
by animedork56
Summary: SYOC: A collection of one-shots and short stories about YOUR OC's, the capitals! Follow the lives of D.C., London, Paris, Moscow, Berlin, Venice, Ottawa, Beijing, Tokyo, and their fellow capitals. Details inside! Rated T for swearing and probably several sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHHH! NO! RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Amelia wailed, flickering the flashlight off and high-tailing it out of there.

"Amelia, I don't think-"

"RUN HARUMI STOP LOOKING AT IT!" she shrieked, running as fast as Italy in retreat.

"Okay..." Finally, they managed to escape. Amelia was panting heavily, whimpering at the sound of ominous drums.

"D.C., are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dude!" She managed a grin. "Let's just hurry on, right?" They walked along the path, keeping the flashlight pointed in front of them. The moon was covered with clouds. The soft beating of a creepy drum hummed in their ears. The bare trees hung mid air, and, as Amelia pointed out earlier, were in positions that look as though they were ready to jump on her.

"Hey, look at that!" D.C. said as she pointed to the giant tree sitting innocently in the middle of the path. "Finally, another no- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY GO GO GO GO GO!"

There was a loud white noise, then nothing but the white man's faceless head.

* * *

Tokyo looked awkwardly at D.C., who was whimpering and holding onto her for dear life. Amelia's arms were tightly wrapped around Tokyo, who was squirming and trying not to scream, "PERSONAL SPACE!" Her face was filled with utter terror and shock.

"Amelia, it was just a game..." Tokyo finally sighed with relief as Amelia released her.

"IT WAS SO FREAKING COOL!" She cheered, taking off the headphones and beaming widely. "Wanna play again?"

Harumi looked at her with slight exasperation, but gave a tiny, rare smile. She knew Amelia would probably be plagued with nightmares for weeks to come, and she would probably be the one who inevitably had to deal with it, but she nodded anyways. "Sure."

* * *

**Little taste of the one-shots. Hopefully as ideas and OC's come in, they'll be a bit longer. Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need Ottawa, Paris, London, Moscow, Berlin, Beijing, and Venice.**

**_Special thanks to FanfikFrekazoid for her awesome OC Tokyo for being the first reviewer!_  
**


	2. Chapter 3

"Thank you for inviting me to your home." London smiled at Tokyo.

"It's not a problem." Tokyo bowed politely. "As our respective guardians are needed in Washington D.C. for the yearly meeting, I thought it would be a good idea to get together."

"Yes it was a brilliant idea." London replied, sitting across the little table from her friend and sipping some tea. "As much as I love my cousin, sometimes she can be a bit... rambunctious."

"Hai." Tokyo nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing Uncle Alfred forced her to be there, since she's hosting." London continued, then her ears perked up as she heard noise outside. It sounded like... laughter? "Tokyo, do you hear that?

The other girl looked at her blankly. "What?"

"That laughter!" London said, like it was obvious. She looked around wildly, with her eyes wide. "A child's laughter!"

Tokyo looked ready to call an insane asylum. "_Onii-chan_ is the only one who lives her with me... And he left several hours ago. I otherwise live alone."

London blinked slowly. "O-oh... Okay, maybe a bath will be just what I need? It was a long flight..."

Tokyo nodded in agreement, still wary. "Of course."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when London was awakened by the same laughter. Blinking a few times to get the blurriness away, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She looked around and opened the door. Outside the door was a little six year old girl with black hair. She was squealing and laughing as she cartwheeled across the field.

"Hey! You're that kid who was laughing!" London said with surprise. The girl beamed at her.

"Hi! My name is Koemi!"

London's eyes softened. "Hello, I'm Katherine."

"That's a funny name..." Koemi giggled. "You sound funny too."

London mockingly pouted. "Well, so do you." She knelt so she was at eye level with the girl. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know, they said they would be back." Koemi shrugged. "Wanna play a game?"

888888888

Harumi was awakened by London's laughter and shouting.

_How many times have I told her today that we're alone...?_

* * *

**Shout out to _Blossom the Cat_ who made this OC, London! Thanks!**

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy  
****Paris - Boy  
Moscow - Boy  
Berlin - Boy  
Beijing - Boy  
Venice - Girl**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	3. Chapter 4

1682

"Hey England!" America grinned at his caretaker. "Look! This is my capital, Philadelphia!" He gesutred to the young toddler, maybe three or four years old.

"Hm?" England looked up from his papers to see a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes shyly hiding America's legs. "Oh, it would be nice for her and London to be friends."

"Yeah! They'll be like cousins!" America cheered.

"Hey London, come in here for a moment." England called. The twelve year old brunette girl strolled in.

"Yes, England?" she asked.

"Katherine, this is your cousin, Philadelphia." Alfred beamed. "Her other name is Amelia!"

London knelt down and smiled at her, excited. She had always wanted someone to play with. This was perfect! "Hi there."

The girl buried her face into Alfred's leg shyly.

"It's okay, Amelia. Go play with Katherine." Alfred cooed. Reluctantly, Philadelphia let go of her 'father' and took London's hand.

The pre-teen happily led the toddler down the hall to her room. She knelt on the ground and showed her her dolls. After hours of playing together, Alfred finally appeared to tell the girls to go to bed.

Amelia pouted and whined, but England finally managed to cart her off to bed.

It was in the middle of the night when a strike of thunder awoke her. Amelia shot up from bed, looking around wildly in terror. A flash of light struck out her window. The capital squeaked in terror and ducked under her covers, terrified.

As she flinched due to another clap of thunder, she scrambled out of bed, clutching her stuffed eagle, and peeking out her door. The hallway was dark and would only be illuminated for a second by the occasional strike of lightning. There was a huge loud booming sound.

Amelia jumped in terror, eyes wide as she clutched her eagle again. Looking around, she found herself unable to recall where Arthur or Alfred's bedrooms were.

Sinking to the ground, Amelia's heart hammered as another bolt of lightning flashed and illuminated the dark hall for a split second. Another clap of thunder scared the living daylights out of her, the loud sound of pouring rain not helping her either.

Her blue eyes began leaking with tears, and she curled into a small ball and pushed her palms over her ears, trying to muffle the loud noises.

"Amelia?" The blonde haired toddler looked up to see a familar pair of hazel eyes, face lit up by a glow of a candle. "Are you okay?"

Amelia gave a jerky nod, before crying out softly at another roar of thunder. She scrambled into London's arms, tears falling out of her eyes once more.

"There there..." She cooed. "It's okay... I'm here. I'll always be here for you, I'll protect you, little cousin. I promise.

Another flash of lightning.

Amelia raised her musket, pointed straight across the field and aimed at her enemy's chest. Her enemy glared at her spitefully, knuckles white from her grip on her own musket.

"We've had enough of this shit, London." Philadelphia spat. "It's time America and I gained our independence."

"England and I will never let that happen." London snapped coldly, musket raised. In a flash, she had run towards her and kicked the musket out of her hands. Philadelphia cried out as her eyes widened, shaking her hand out where London's foot made contact with her skin.

London's musket was pointed straight at her. It would be so easy to pull the trigger right then and there. So easy...

"Why the hell can't I just shoot you?" London growled angrily, dropping the musket with fury. Amelia couldn't tell if the water on her cousin's cheeks were her tears or the rain that was falling. London gave a choked sob. "Why can't I?" She demanded, grief stricken as she fell to her knees.

"You know why." Philadelphia said, voice hard. "What happened to the great capital of the British Empire? You used to be so big." She murmured, looking scornfully at the crumpled mess of a capital at her feet. She could remember when she had to stetch her neck completely back just to look at London in the eye. Now, they were at least at eye level.

"And you used to be so small..."

* * *

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy  
****Paris - Boy  
Moscow - Boy  
Berlin - Boy  
Beijing - Boy  
Venice - Girl**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	4. Chapter 5

**World War II**

"Hey look!" London grinned at her cousin. "I caught Venice!"

D.C. cheered. "Awesome! Now we can beat the shit out of her violently until she tells us everything about the Axis!" A smile appeared on her lips.

London gave her a concerned look. "You've been hanging around Moscow way too much..." She muttered.

"No, you don't have to, I'll tell you everything I know." Venice smiled at them, as if they had not captured her.

"Eh, no fun." D.C. sighed. "We could just get Moscow in here..."

"Amelia, what did you father say about allowing Moscow to hit people violently?" London scolded. DC gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, but maybe we can make her work?"

**Five seconds later...**

_CRASH_

"Oops, sorry!"

"Okay, maybe not..."

"I wrote Italy and Berlin saying we had Venice." London said, taking out a paper from an envelope. "They wrote back. _Please prepare her good Italian food, not that British stuff you call food. Also, please supply her with paint and a canvas, opera or classical music, and some form of romance novels. Just make sure it isn't that _Twilight_ shit you call a book._

"What is their problem?" DC fumed. "There's no _Twilight_ in 1942!"

"Don't interrupt me! The handwriting changes here, it's probably Italy here. _Also, keep her away from Paris and France. She'll likely die if she accidentally learns French, and she hasn't looked at Paris the same way since he forced her to read _Fifty Shades of Gray_ so be careful._"

"Again! You can't read _Fifty Shades of Gray_ in 1942!" DC blew up, furious.

Italy smiled as he found the box on his doorstep with the word 'FUCK' written on it. There was a muffled squeak from the inside. "They sent me back because I was too much work for them!" She rambled.

"Ve! Welcome back, Bella!"

* * *

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy****  
Moscow - Boy  
Berlin - Boy  
Beijing - Boy  
**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	5. Chapter 6

**July 8th, 1853**

"America, would you like to take a trip to Japan?" His boss, Pierce, asked.

"Only if Amelia can come! She'll love it! I need to get her something for her birthday soon anyways!" America cheered. His boss rolled his eyes.

"We're running out of whales to slaughter here. I need you to go to Japan and convince them to open their ports for whaling."

"Eh, that sounds kinda difficult." America scribbled down the objective in his journal. "Can't you give me an easier job? Like, just shooting them all?"

Pierce sighed heavily. "Why don't you just try to make friends with them?" He suggested.

**Later...**

"I WON'T HURT YOU, I JUST WANNA BE YOUR BESTEST FRIEND I PROMISE I LOVE YOU!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing America?"

"Uncle Alfred, what are you _doing_?"

"What? Oh, no, that's not my father. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Have you gone completely mad?" England continued, looking slightly scared.

America blinked, and turned to face his daughter, 'brother', and niece. He beamed. "No, I'm okay! I'm just having trouble making friends with the whales is all!"

D.C. hand collided with her face. London shook her head.

"Uhh..." England blinked. "I know it's hard for you and Amelia to meet people, but surely whales aren't the answer."

"Huh?" America asked obliviously.

* * *

"Hey, Amelia!" Alfred draped an arm around the small blonde's shoulders. "How would you like to go to Japan for an early birthday present?"

"Really? Sure!" She beamed. "That's awesome! Uh, why Japan?"

Several Hours Later

"...oh. That's why." Amelia gazed over the water, where a pod of whales was swimming just a few yards away.

* * *

Arguing and shouting commenced across the isolated nation's leaders.

"Stop!" One man finally snapped. "I say we ask Japan and Tokyo what they think."

The door slid open a crack. "I would rather die than go outside no thank you." Japan shut the door.

"Onii-chan, who was that?" They heard a soft voice ask from inside.

"No one, Harumi. It was nothing."

* * *

"I-I guess they decided to come ashore." Tokyo cocked her head slightly to the right as she looked at the five men dressed in blue uniforms standing on the beach, along with a young girl perhaps thirteen years old.

"What should we do?" A man whimpered.

"I am not ready for this." Japan groaned. "See if they would like to come back next year, or maybe never. If they force my hand this way I will have no choice but to rudeness and pretend we can only speak Dutch!"

"Good idea!" The man nodded, beaming. "I'll go and let them know."

Tokyo looked at her brother worriedly. "Ah, Kiku-san, I don't believe..."

The two personification watched as the guy exchange a few words with America and D.C. before coming back with a look of horror on his face. "They said they expected us to do something like this. So they brought a Dutch interpreter with them." he trembled.

"They got us there." Japan muttered, sulking.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Japan!" America shouted, giving the shorter man his signature American smile. "I'm America! My hobbies are guns, blowing stuff up, and baseball!"

"Base-ball?" Japan repeated slowly, confused.

"It's some kind of game." The man beside him said. "You need a stick, a ball, and steroids."

"And this is my little capital, Washington D.C.!"

The blonde beside him grinned, just as widely. "'Sup! Just call me Amelia. I'm the capital of the awesome nation US of A!"

Japan almost cried. She was definitely raised by America. That's when he saw a flash of someone from the door. "Harumi, I thought I told you to-"

"Hey! Another capital!" DC beamed. "I'm the District of Columbia!"

"Konichiwa." The long, black haired girl smiled back shyly. She hadn't had to speak with many people before, and wasn't used to communicating. "I am Tokyo."

"That's awesome! A new friend! I've only ever met Ottawa, London, and Paris before!" DC cheered. "C'mon! I betcha you've never been on one of our ships before! " And before anyone could protest, DC had dragged her fellow capital out of the building and towards the ocean.

"Aw, I knew they'd get along so well!" America exclaimed happily. "As I was saying..."

* * *

_I have never heard someone talk so much, so quickly, and so loudly before_, Tokyo thought to herself as she followed Amelia to the ships. She was rambling on about the technology of the ships, her trip to their isolated island, and stuff that Tokyo couldn't even be bothered to wonder about. _Although, all in all, she seems like a nice girl..._

"But the world it's amazing! Even though I've never really met many other nations and capitals, it's such a huge world! There's so much to see and do, so much you can't just do here in Japan, or in America!" The blonde haired girl continued.

"What exactly would that be?" Tokyo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, everything!" She threw her arms up, with a beaming smile. "Everything is just new and different."

"I don't really like different..."

"Being the same is boring, ain't it though?" DC shrugged. "Being different makes you stand out. It makes everyone look at you. Personally, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to come and see Japan! I mean, you've been isolated for the past like two hundred years, so your culture and food and everything must be so different than all those stuffy Europeans."

Tokyo looked at her with great curiosity. DC reminded her of the youth (mostly the infants and toddlers), but it was refreshing. Someone with all the creativity and imagination, which was a change from living alone with just Japan for company.

"I-I suppose you're right in that sense..." Tokyo mused to herself. DC beamed again, and draped an arm around her new friend's shoulder.

"Ya know, Tokyo, I think we're gonna be really good friends in the future!"

"_Personal space..._"

* * *

"DC!" London called, eyes searching the shoreline for her cousin. Her face quickly morphed into one of pure shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amelia was laughing and hugging the whale. "My friend! My whale!" She cooed.

"You- you and Uncle Alfred actually managed to become friends with a large sea creature." London said faintly.

"Of course!" She laughed again, turning to face her. "It just took a little thing called coffee!" She hugged the whale again and giggled. The whale hummed back, spurting water out

London quickly composed herself, swallowing and taking a couple of steps closer to the other girl. "I didn't realize you were so in need of companionship. You know, I can be your friend if you want me to, Amelia."

DC's laughter halted, and she tilted her head slightly to the right as she looked at her cousin.

There was a serious silence between the two, at least until DC laughed and shouted, "Not on your life!" She crowed, running off to play with her whale.

"AMELIA!"

* * *

**Just fill this out to submit an OC:**

Name:

Human Name:

Physical Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Flaws:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Phobias:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes:

**I still need the following OC's:**

**Ottawa - Boy****  
Moscow - Boy  
**

**Plus anymore feel free to submit**


	6. Chapter 7

"C'mon Dmitri!" Amelia giggled, pulling on the taller boy's jacket sleeve. He smiled and took her hand, leading her through the woods and towards a clearing.

"Be more patient, DC." He scolded lightly, a rare, thin smile on his pale face. She was too busy dreamily looking at the beautiful trees that hung midair and the freshly fallen snow on the ground.

The twelve year old boy let go of her hand and said, "What do you wanna do- OOF!" He squealed (but not like a girl, he claimed later) and brushed the cold snow from his face.

The nine year old girl grinned, stifling her giggles and she hid her hands behind her back. "What happened, Dmitri?" She asked with clearly false innocence.

The personification of Moscow narrowed his eyes with mock anger. "You think that was funny?"

Amelia giggled again. "Not as funny as... THIS!" She threw another snowball at his face. The next thing she knew, however, a pair of strong arms had swept her up.

"AH!" She squeaked, as the larger boy dropped her in a pile of snow.

The two spent the rest of the day playing in the snow. Pelting each other with snow balls, building snowmen, making snow angels, ice skating on the frozen pond.

It was a great day, Dmitri decided, as he held her hand and walked back to the house for some hot chocolate. He loved extra-chocoletey chocolate more than anything. And if he had to deal with the cold, one of his greatest irrational fears, for an entire day just for Amelia, the least he was asking for was some hot chocolate.

After all, World War II was finally over. All that chaos was gone and done with. They had won, as well. All was well.

Until they neared the house and heard indistinct shouting from inside. A confused look passed over DC's face. Dmitri's hand tightened around hers. America and Russia stormed out of the house's front door, shouting at each other in such a rapid fire and mixed up manner of Russia and English, neither could really catch a word they were saying.

America spotted his daughte. His face grew furious as he saw whose hand she was holding. "Amelia! Get away from that commie bastard!" He shouted, grabbing her and snatching her away from the confused Russian boy.

"What? What's going on?" Amelia looked so innocently confused.

America sent one last cold look at his former friend. "We're leaving. Come on, Amelia." he grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Da, Moscow, we will be leaving as well." Russia said pleasantly, taking his son's hand and dragging him in the opposite direction.

They turned to look at each other, matching faces of confusion and helplessness. Moscow reached out for her, but his fingers barely brushed hers before Amelia was yanked away by her father.

No matter how hard she dug her heels into the ground, America kept taking her farther and farther away. Amelia was crying at this point, so confused.

"You'll understand when you're older."

* * *

He was right in a sense. America kept DC tightly under his watch, for fear of anything happening to her. She couldn't leave the house, she hadn't seen Paris or London or Ottawa in decades, and she was getting a bit sick of it.

She had been stuck in a house with America for about thirty years now. His constant raving about those 'damb communist bastards' was bound to get ideas stuck in her head. At this point in time, she had all but forgotten about her friendship with the Russian capital.

She hated the Russians almost as much as America, but seriously, not letting her go to the yearly Capital meeting was a bit of a stretch.

It was sometime in the 1970's when America finally agreed to let her go to a capital meeting. Both of them were still relishing over the whole Space Race thing a few years back.

Little did he know that it was the first meeting Russia was allowing Moscow to partake in as well.

"Amelia!" The normally reserved boy was the first to rush to the newcomer. Amelia was caught in a tight hug from her surrogate brother.

"Ottawa!" She beamed, hugging him.

"You're so big now." He said softly, taking in her fourteen-year-old appearance.

After a round of hugs and greetings, the door opened to a very tall and muscular boy, about seventeen years old.

The capitals held their breaths as Moscow casually walked into the room. "Ah, Ottawa, are we still on for the hockey match?" He asked cheerily.

Ottawa's face was paper white. He and Moscow were supposed to be on good terms. But ever since the Soviet Union, his old friend hadn't quite been the same. It scared him.

And apparently, Amelia could see that fear. Because she narrowed her eyes at the muc larger boy. "Leave him alone."

This won't turn out well, thought most of the capitals in the room.

* * *

The year was 1991.

"Put down your gun." DC growled, her handgun pointed at her former friend's forehead, herself staring down the barrel of Moscow's firearm. "You've already lost."

"The Soviet Union does not lose."

"You knew it was coming in '85." Amelia stared into his eyes. "Your leader made all sorts of reforms. He was determined to end the war. So here we are."

She felt the mozzle leave her forehead. The gun clattered to the ground. DC slowly clicked the safety back on, and withdrew her gun. Her brilliant blue eyes watched him turn his back and walk away.

She turned around before just collapsing into her spot. She wrapped her arms around her knees and furiously wiped away the oncoming tears.

"C'mon." a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up to see London holding her arm out to her.

Paris stood behind her, before kneeling down. He used his thumb to brush the tear off her cheek. "No man is worth your tears." he told her simply.

Ottawa smiled at her, nodding sympathetically and reassuringly.

"Let's go home," London smiled softly, as Amelia took her hand and pulled herself up.


	7. Chapter 8

"DC, I swear to God..." London glared. The fifteen year old had had enough of this. "Stop eating and just explain the plan!"

DC swallowed a bite from her sandwich. She blinked. "Huh? Oh, right!" she slammed her hands on the table. "Okay! So here's the plan! London, you'll be my back up! Paris, you're also my back up! Ottawa, you'll be backing me up. Moscow, you'll be tasked with the most dangerous job... Of backing me up. And Beijing- hey, where is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe no one's submitted his character- I mean, maybe he's just busy." Moscow suggested.

"Eh, either way!" DC grinned and bounced in her spot, braids bouncing up and down. "I say we get Venice first! Since she's Italian, she's probably just like her Dad and can't drive, is a coward, and will tell us everything!"

"Amelia, you and your father are going to get yourselves killed one of these days." London scowled. "And I won't be there to help you."

DC- the cheekiest nine year old London has ever met- just smirked at her. "Like I had to help you in this war?"

"Why you-" London seethed, bristling and storming towards her and choking the blonde.

Paris sighed. "Katherine, you are fighting with a nine year old," he pointed out wirh exasperation.

"She started it anyways." London grumbled, childishly.

"As if. You still grumpy about the Revolutionary war?" DC asked mockingly.

London sniffed. "Only as much as you're bitter about other wars. Like how we burnt down your city in 1814." she snapped, ignoring the furious look on DC's face.

"Okay." Ottawa cut in softly, as the peacemaker of the group. "Let's think of a new plan..."

* * *

"Once again, the meeting ended with absolutely no progress." London muttered as everyone went their separate ways. "Now I know how Dad feels. I wish there was just someone here I didn't have so much bad history with."

"Hi there London!" A soft, happy voice exclaimed.

London's eyes lit up, and she squealed. "Flying Mint Bunny! I thought I sent you to check up on Dad."

"I did, but I sensed you were feeling down so I flew right over." it giggled. "i also brough the others!" A fairy, a unicorn, a leprechaun, and a troll appeared out of nowhere.

"That's wonderful! All of my friends are here!" London exclaimed, so caught up in laughing and playing with the magical creatures that she didn't even notice DC skipping down the hall and calling her name.

"Hey London!" The US Capital froze in her tracks as she saw her cousin.

"Haha! Don't be silly, Lenny! Oh Tinker Bell, I think you might be too small! Don't worry Flying Mint Bunny I'm sure she'll be fine..."

"Eh..." DC blinked slowly. _I know old age does things to you, but like this? _She wondered.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm still looking for additional OC's. I'd love a Madrid and Rome, that'd be fun to do. Still also looking for a Beijing as well! Either review or PM me, either works. Any plot ideas or headcanons would also we accepted. Thanks guys!**

**I currently have the following capitals:**

**Washington DC**

**Ottawa**

**London**

**Paris**

**Moscow**

**Berlin**

**Venice**

**Tokyo**

**Warsaw**

**Helinski**

**Vilnius **


	8. Chapter 9

"Before we continue." Paris said, flipping his long blonde hair. "There's an issue we need to resolve." He pointed at the snoring London, who was resting her head in her arms on the meeting table. "Who wants to wake Miss-I'm-so-superior-than-all-of-you so we don't have her drooling on the conference table?"

"London." Ottawa tried softly, poking her shoulder. He was stopped by Moscow, who held up a bat and smiled innocently.

"I think we might have to add a bit more pressure." He said with a smile.

"A baseball bat will not help!" Paris glared, then paused. "But if you insist, I won't try to stop you."

DC popped out of nowhere, a smile on the child's face. "Why don't we just let her sleep through the meeting? Then afterwards we can tell her we're right for a change!" She laughed loudly.

London murmured and muttered in her sleep. "Hm, what's the matter Amelia?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the sleeping capital.

"Did you wet the bed again? Silly Amel-" DC slammed her fist on the back of her cousin's head. "London. You should not fall asleep in the middle of a meeting." She glowered.

"AH-" London sat up, rubbing her head and furiously glaring at the nine year old. "Why you little-" She stood up and chased the girl, who was half her age, out the door and down the hall, with said girl laughing the whole way.

* * *

"Hey Ottawa!" the young boy looked up from his sketchbook. A pair of innocent blue eyes was looking at him. Ottawa smiled. After all, he hadn't seen Amelia in a couple months. Not since the whole 1812 incident, but he heard she was recovering well enough.

"Yes, DC?"

"Wanna play catch?" She was holding a baseball and two gloves. Her blonde hair was tied in two little braids with red ribbons. The nine year old capital was the epitome of innocence.

Ottawa thought of his father, who had warned him against playing any sort of game with the two Americans. But this was Amelia. Tiny, scrawny, little Amelia. How bad could it be? He smiled. "Sure."

"Alright, here it comes!"

"I can catch- AH!" He rubbed his face in the spot where the ball had collided with his face. He winced. "I have an idea. How about we play where nobody gets slaughtered, alright?"

"You want me to throw it like Paris?" She asked curiously.

"That works, because then we'll both have fun-"

"HERE IT COMES!"

"Maple!"

"Oops. Let me try again..."

"Sure thing DC."

_Smack!_

"Maybe I should use the word softer..."

_Slam!_

Ottawa whimpered. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"No!"

_Smash!_

"Hahaha! What a loser!"

"Amelia, you seriously have a problem! Not everything is about domination and winning!" Ottawa whimpered, rubbing his sore body. "Try relaxing, like me and my Dad, for a change!"

"Yeah right! And it's pronounced _about_, not _abute_, you maple-sucking, moose-humping midget!" She laughed.

Ottawa seethed. Where did she even _get_ this stuff from?

_Wham!_

Ottawa keeled over as the baseball slammed into a very uncomfortable spot. He groaned and looked up. The nine year opd girl stood above him, innocently. She leaned in and whispered, "That was for 1812." She giggled before skipping off.


	9. Chapter 10

"I have no idea how I managed to lose him." Berlin muttered, looking around the woods. He and his father had been accidentally separated admist the fighting. Now, he was in the woods and had no idea where he was. He stood up straighter. "I must continue the mission and find this... Venice, person. Whoever he may be. Although, _vader_ warned me that he is a descendant of the great Roman Empire. I must be cautious. If I were an Italian, where would I be?"

He pushed some tree branches out of the way, and saw a street. He looked across said street at a street art museum. He blinked; well, that was convenient.

The street itself was pretty much abandoned, aside from the paintings lying around, propped up on easels. He looked at one painting, eyes furrowed. The painting was of a little girl, curled in a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees and head buried in her legs. Just as he moved his head, he saw a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He inspected the painting closer. "I could have sworn that painting just moved..." He furrowed his eyebrow. There was a muffled squeak.

"Nope! Nope! Don't be silly! Paintings don't move!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed nervously.

Berlin felt his jaw fall open. "You-" he reached through the painting, and quickly realized he painting had just been a frame. He grabbed the girl by her wrist and yanked her forward, causing to to scream and start crying.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I LIED! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE MAD AT ME! WAHHHHHHHHH!" The girl wailed.

Berlin just opened and closed his mouth several times, like a gold fish.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I DON'T LIKE PAIN AND WHAT IF I DON'T DIE WHAT IF I JUST SLOWLY BLEED TO DEATH AND YOU JUST STAND THERE WATCHING ME I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN PLEASE I'M SORRY!"

Berlin swallowed and lifted the girl up as gently as possible. "I have a question. Are you a descendant of Roman Empire?"

The girl visually brightened up considerably. "You know Great-Grandpa Rome! Ve~ That is wonderful! I thought you were just really scary at first but you must be nice if you now great-grandpa Rome! I am Venice, by the way! A city in North Italy!"

_This_ was Venice? She was a **girl**?

If Berlin knew how much this would change his fate, then maybe he would have just walked the other way.

Yeah right, we both know he probably wouldn't have.

* * *

"Yay! That was great, Berlin!" Venice skipped alongside Berlin, arm locked with his and a smile on her face.

"Damn them both!" London growled to herself, groaning in pain as she picked herself up from the ground. She winced; the London Bombings had not helped her at all. "I let them beat me," She muttered to herself, "this time. Next time, it won't be so easy. I have a secret weapon. More powerful than their bombs, even!"

**Time Skip**

"It is time to attack with black magic." London smiled creepily over a cauldron of bubbling liquid. "Berlin will learn the power of the dark side! Which fears no man-"

"Loooooooooondooooooooon!" The door opened to the peppy blonde. DC smiled. "What're you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

**Later**

"Since I was rudely interrupted, I'll just do it at home this time. The family's magic is number one in the world." London smirked, thinking of the times her father taught her magic. "No one is a match for me! Stupid Amelia..." She muttered to herself. The capital took a deep breath and stared at the intricate design in the circle drawn on the ground, only illuminated by a few candles. She pushed the cloak's hood off her head and closed her eyes before beginning to chant.

"_Santo Rita Meata Mater. Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon. Jack La Toya Janet Michael. Dumbledora the Explorer!_" She shouted, as the circle began to light up. "_Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer. _I summon you from the depths of hell." London opened her eyes and looked up from her spell book, smirking evilly at the glowing circle. "Show yourself!"

There was a gust of wind. A bright white practically blinded her as a head slowly rose from the ground. Then the light dissipated. The head's eyes opened. Moscow smiled at her. "You called?"

London stood there, gaping at the Russian boy with her eyes wide and her jaw open. Furiously, she shoved his head back down. "I wasn't calling you!"

"Why must you insist on interrupting me every single time I try to use magic!" London bristled and shouted at the younger boy during the next meeting. "Do you have some sort of grudge against me?"

"No... Ahhh, wait, of course I do!" Moscow smiled.

London seethed. "Well, my grudge against Berlin is more important than yours!" She shrieked. "I curse you with the British curse of bad food and cold tea!" She shouted.

Moscow giggled and turned his head, where Tokyo sat cooking a meal. She took a bite, then whimpered and held her belly. "My stomach..." She groaned, wincing in pain.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Moscow declared. London laughed nervously before backing away with terror and running.


	10. Chapter 11

A fourteen year old, blonde-haired, and blue-eyed girl stood at the head of the table. A small strand of hair stuck up, which the girl fondly called 'the Washington monument'. As she began talking, the others, once again, wondered who had put the youngest of them in charge.

"I think the annual capital meeting can convene! Fixing the things that our parents obviously cannot talk about because they're so busy arguing about the past!" Washington D.C. beamed, while pumping a fist in the air.

"Like we're any better." A boy, about fifteen years old with purple eyes and long blonde hair, muttered. As usual, no one heard Ottawa.

"Feel free to speak your mind about anything!" D.C. continued, as if she had not heard her scrawny cousin. "I'll go first! I think my dad's idea about the super hero to help with humanity's global warming problem is the best idea ever!"

"I agree with D.C." A young girl with long, black hair up to her waist and big brown eyes said. The sixteen year old crossed her arms.

"_Tokyo, get your own opinion for once!_"

London, a seventeen year old woman with long, chestnut brown hair and large, hazel eyes, scowled and looked up from her drink. She sneered, "Your idea is idiotic. First of all, there's no way some hero would help humanity. Second of all, it just makes no sense!" She snapped, ignoring the put out look on the younger girl's face.

Another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled. "If London and D.C. don't agree then I disagree with both of them."

"You wanker!" London shouted, moving towards her frenemy/cousin and angrily choking him. "You can't disagree with both of us!"

"Why don't you just be more like your dad and make us more awesome statues like you did back in the day?" D.C. scowled, poking her cousin with a pencil.

A sixteen year old teenage boy with spikey, dark hair and brown eyes sighed. Honestly, the western part of the world was so immature. Beijing ran a hand through his black hair, and watched the arguing trio as Ottawa attempted to stop the physical fist fight. "Why must they be so immature? Now I know what father is talking about during his world meetings..."

"**APOLOGIZE! MY FOOD IS DELICIOUS!**"

"Ha! As if that disgusting, vile, plateful of garbage even deserves to be called 'food'!" A French accented laugh filled the air.

"Why you-!"

"Stop!" Beijing finally snapped. "How about you just stop arguing and try some of my moon cakes?" Despite the promise of actually decent tasting food, the three nations continued their verbal and physical brawl.

Ottawa looked at one of his few friends helplessly. "Why don't you help me, Moscow? I'm sure D.C. and the others would listen to you!"

"I would much rather just stay here and wait for Vilnius to get in trouble, then come crawling back to me." The seventeen year old Russian boy smiled at the Lithuanian capital. Moscow had, unlike his father, brown hair and gray eyes. However, much like his father, he was tall and had a strong build. "Then perhaps Helsinki will follow like a little lost puppy."

Said twelve year old Finnish girl whimpered and backed away, purple eyes even wider than usual. As Helsinki furiously shook her head and fought back tears, her short, platinum hair bounced back and forth.

Vilnius glared at the Russian. Despite her previous crush on the former Soviet capital, the brunette was definitely not willing to just be pushed around like that. Her blue eyes narrowed at him and snapped, "You're so tough, why don't you take on D.C., London, and Paris yourself?" The thirteen year old gestured to the fighting trio.

Before Vilnius could continue, Warsaw popped out of nowhere. She narrowed her big, bright blue eyes with distrust at him. "Don't come anywhere closer or I'll stick my ponies on you!"

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped.

"Berlin!" London and Paris stopped mid-way, looking at the German capital with surprise. London had her hands gripped on Paris' collar, while Paris was attempting to whack his friend in the head with a rose.

"We called this conference because our immature parents cannot do anything in their meetings and to show them that we are not mere children, not argue about our pasts! For _gott's_ sake, most of you aren't acting any different than them!" Berlin shouted. "And despite the fact that we are in D.C.'s home, I am the only one who seems to know how to run a meeting! So we'll follow my rules from now on! Eight minutes for speeches and idea proposals, no chatting about side deals, and absolutely no interruptions! If you want to go, make sure you are prepared and raise your hand! But don't you dare do it in a way that does not mock my country's past!"

There was a stunned silence. Slowly, everyone returned to their seats and calmed down. A hand slowly raised in the air.

"Berlin recognizes his friend Venice!" Berlin pointed at the fifteen year old Italian girl with slight relief, glad that people were actually listening to him.

The curly, brown haired Italian beamed. Her big, brown-amber eyes were sparkling and she squealed. "PAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA!"

Berlin felt his forehead slam onto the table.


	11. Chapter 12

After last year's incident, no nation was willing to leave their capital at home unattended. Let's just say, it involved several fines, several bails out of jail, and a a lot of confetti.

So, they took them with them.

This, however, proved not to be the best idea. As bringing every single capital to the same hotel was an even worse idea than letting them all move to their own little groups of friends in their own countries.

The capitals had thrown a huge party. Being the rebellious teenagers that they were, shit obviously went down. They were in Norway's capital this time. It had begun as soon as they had realized that Norway technically didn't have any legal drinking age.

Simultaneously, light bulbs turned on.

Despite most of them being centuries old, none of their respective 'parents' had allowed them to drink. There are several who drank anyways (*CoughParisLondonTokyoMoscowVeniceCought*) just out of pure curiosity. In all honesty, Berlin was the only one who truly hated alcohol.

So that's when the beer, vodka, wine, whiskey, and sake was broken out. Music blasted and red cups were sewn everywhere. Several hotel rooms were locked a couple hours into the party ("Who's inside?" Amelia had asked Paris, completely confused. Paris just smirked. "Oh, it doesn't matter, little Amelia, ohonhonhon.")

* * *

"C'mon, Tokyo, can I have some Sake?" DC begged, lip jutting out. Tokyo sighed.

"DC, I don't even know if I should drink some..." She felt guilty for getting it out of Japan's things in the first place.

"Is it good?" She asked, curious. "America **never** lets me drink!"

Tokyo turned away, face pink. "Well, Japan doesn't usually either..." She murmured.

DC's smile widened and she gasped. "So, you went against him?" She squealed. "I knew I was being an influence on you!" She laughed. "Now, c'mon? Please!?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Ve~ Why don't you drink something, Berlin?" Venice smiled at her friend, sipping a glass of Italian wine.

Berlin sniffed. "I dislike the taste of beer, ever since my Uncle Prussia gave me some."

Venice's eyes widened, imagining Prussia's face when he learned that his dear nephew hated "the most awesome drink in the whole universe". "Eh... and how did he take it?"

"Uncle Gilbert? Oh, he fainted."

"Of course he did." Venice giggled, feeling a bit dizzy at the effects of the alcohol. A couple hours later, Berlin helped both Venice and Tokyo to their hotel rooms, supporting both girls on his side. Tokyo, to her credit, hadn't drank that much. She just occasionally stumbled on her feet, but it was enough to be sure to give her a headache in the morning.

After dropping the Japanese girl off in her room, Berlin wrapped an arm around the Italian's shoulders and helped her to the room. She was giggling and squealing about pasta as Berlin managed to pry the door open. He dropped her in the bed, as the Italian girl kept laughing.

"Heeeeeeey, Berlin..." The brunette smiled.

"Yes, Venice?" He asked, exasperated and tired.

"_Ti amo_..." She laughed, before promptly passing out and snoozing on the pillow.

"..._ich liebe dich,_ Venice..." Was the final whisper, before the door shut.

* * *

"I do not understand why everyone is partying." Beijing said, looking at Moscow. "Simply because our parents are not here..."

Moscow shrugged. "I don't know either. I just came for the vodka."

The Chinese teen looked at him with a twinge of concern and wariness. "Perhaps you shouldn't be drinking all that... _Baba_ told me that the last time your father drank that much, he jumped out of an airplane without a parachute in an attempt to fight the enemy."

"Was there snow on the ground?" Moscow asked.

"I'd assume so, as it was above the Russian border..." Beijing looked confused. "Why?"

"There must have been snow. So therefore, he would have been fine."

"I don't think it works like that..."

"I'm Russian, I know all about snow."

* * *

That night, Amelia had pretty much tasted every single type of alcohol. London watched her, remaining totally sober and refusing any drinks. DC giggled, pulling on her sleeve. "C'mon, get something to drink!" She told her cousin. For her own credit, DC had remained fairly sober. She seemed barely intoxicated, though her step had a slight wobble to it.

London hesitated. "Well, alright..."

**Five minutes later...**

"Uhnnnnn. Am I catholic... or am I protestant?" She whimpered, head on the table. "I just don't know..."

"Is she okay?" Madrid, who had been the 'bartender' of the night, asked worriedly.

DC gave her signature laugh. "Yeah! She's just a lightweight."

"You don't know me!" London shouted, her voice drunken and slurred. "I'm the capital of the United bloody Kingdom so I can hold my liquor better than you any day!" she slurred, shouting at DC.

The blonde blinked. "Dude, calm down."

"I practically raised you!" she sobbed. "I felt bad that you would probably be raised by an incompetent American, a horny, France-raised, teenage pervert, and my awkward dad, so I saved your arse! Thought maybe we could be friends and bond over our mutual hatred for that frog-face and his son but uh uh, you didn't wanna be friends with me you just wanted me not to tell you what to do and you didn't know what to do but you did it anyways I think that was total bollocks-"

**The Next Morning...**

"Why won't the sun just shut up..." London hissed from underneath her covers.

DC and Paris sat at the edge of her bed, looking rather amused. Ottawa came in with a tray of four plates, a huge stack of pancakes, several knives and forks, a glass of water, and an advil.

"Whoo!" DC cheered. "Your pancakes rock, Gabe!" London whimpered at the volume.

Ottawa gave thin smile at his little sister. "Here you go, London." He left the advil at her night stand before producing a bottle of maple syrup out of nowhere and drowning his poor pancakes in it.

"So, all in favor of never letting London drink again because she's a worse light weight than her father?" Paris suggested, cutting his stack of pancakes.

"I!"

"I!"

"I..." London whimpered.


	12. Chapter 13

"Okay! So America and I designed this awesome attack plan called Attack Plan Alpha! It uses our strengths in the best way possible!"

The rest of the allied capitals watched her.

"London and Britain are supposed to go in all suicidal!"

"What?!"

"France and Paris give up without a fight!"

"Excuse me?!"

"And Russia and Moscow, just send us all your canon fodder!"

"Huh?" Moscow frowned. "What are you going to be doing then, DC?"

She laughed, the nine year old giving him a wide grin. "Well, I'll be the heroine of course! Eh, don't do drugs kids!"

"Absolutely not!" London scowled, giving a thumbs down. "No one is going to be going along with your half-wit schemes."

The girl looked disheartened. "They aren't half-wit." She argued. "And why do you hate me so much, Kathy? You still pissed about the Revolution? That happened like a thousand years ago!" She exaggerated, scowling.

"Since you clearly don't know your own history and are illiterate, I have no idea why you're standing up there like our leader. May I remind you who burnt the white house down in 1814?"

The pouting child touched her chest, wincing in memory. Her eyes watered a bit, and whispered, "Katherine..." But London kept going.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and your father aren't diabetic and have yet to die of a heart disease, like I imagine you will at the rate of your sugar and fat intake! Honestly no wonder you're as chubby as you are today due to your hamburger only diet!"

"Uh, London..." Paris warned as he saw the usually loud child fall silent and her eyes grow wide.

"And I don't know HOW you haven't gotten yourself killed yet with your stupid, idiotic, half-wit plans and ego the size of Europe!"

"London." Ottawa whispered, watching his sister's eyes begin to leak with tears. Her lips were pressed together as she took in the tongue lashing.

"You're irresponsible and childish! Honestly, where did we go wrong in raising you?! You were such a clever child what happened? And if you aren't acting dumb, you're tearing down everyone around you so you're at top!" She ranted.

"London!" Moscow said. London froze, and took a look at her little sister. Her big blue eyes were swimming with tears. Her face showed a look of great hurt and pain.

Her shoulders slumped forward and she quickly wrapped the younger girl in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Amelia. I got a bit carried away. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She just sniffed in response. "I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye..."

London just ruffled her hair. "Sure."

"Now that that's over." Paris said, carefully moving away from the incident. "Let's talk about what to do about those tacky military clothing!" The fashion capital of the world looked at everyone in distaste.

London, DC, Beijing, Moscow, and Ottawa all looked down at what they were wearing. Most of them had some variation of their parent's usual attires, if a bit darker in color. Ottawa, of course, wore his Mountie uniform, which Canada often avoided wearing for some reason. DC wore a pair of flighter goggles that pushed her hair out of her face, unlike her father, along with her jacket and uniform. Everyone else was also wearing practical military uniforms.

"THIS IS A WAR! AND YOU'RE WEARING A CAPE!" DC and London shouted.

Paris scoffed and flipped his hair. "It's a cloak, non?"

Beijing sighed. Once again, the trio was arguing with Ottawa trying to calm them down and Moscow watching them with a smile. "Why don't you just dominate your people with a totalarian government like _baba_ and I?"

"BECAUSE FREEDOM, BITCH!"

"**DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE!?**"

* * *

"So if we win, what do we do with their lands?" Moscow suggested.

"Here, I will show you what China and I came up with using ancient Chinese fashion." Beijing stood up and took the chalk, drawing the countries and smiling at them. "China takes all. You can go home now."

London narrowed her eyes. "Uh, I don't think so! What gives you the right?"

"We are the oldest, of course."

Paris rubbed his temples and sighed, thinking of his time with Venice and Rome. "This is worse than dealing with the Italian..." He muttered to himself before clearing his throat and speaking up. "I think we should just all sit down and rework the plan."

"Good idea, Paris." London nodded.

Amelia pouted. "You guys don't like my plan?"

London wanted to say 'It's more you, personally.' But she really didn't want a repeat of before, so she kept it to herself. She stood up and drew a diagram on the board. "If we divide them geographicallg, we get this. Dad and I worked on this before."

"You forgot me and Daddy!" DC whined.

London sighed. "Fine, you can have Japan and Tokyo."

"Cool!" She said enthusiastically, opening up a map. "Uh.. It's not on the map." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Everyone sighed. "Typical American..."


	13. Chapter 14

Believe it or not, Moscow truly hated being around DC.

But not for the reason you think. Being stuck in the body of a teenager made it awkward for pretty much every capital. They were stuck in a phase most humans only have to deal with for a short while. But this awkward phase with hormones and angst would probably be the rest of their lives.

It hit Moscow especially hard. He was the kind of guy who grew incredibly nervous around pretty girls. Almost as bad as Italy, in fact.

After the Cold War ended and Moscow no longer had to hold a gun at DC's head constantly, he began to actually watch her. Her sparkling blue eyes. Her smooth hair. The last time he had actually looked at DC without trying to figure out her next plan of attack had been when she looked about nine years old. Now, DC was fourteen years old and had developed some curves. Not a lot, like Venice or London, but enough for it to be noticeable and look nice.

Unable to deal with how nervous he got around her, he resorted to the strategy that every guy used; insulting her.

"'Sup, Braginsky?" DC nodded at him, flashing her one-million-kilowatt American smile.

Heart hammering at the smile, Moscow rolled his eyes. "I will be going to lunch soon, to eat something that is actually decent. Not like that American fast food you call a meal."

DC pouted at the insult. "Hey! You know, we have other restaurants than just McDonalds and BurgerKing. We actually have good Russian food, ya' know? Oh, and Olive Garden actually serves really good Italian. And did you know the only Nandos in America is in my city?" She smiled proudly. "Though, I don't go there often in fear of getting food poisoning... British food, am I right?" She gave her signature laugh, then remembered she was supposed to be upset and stopped, before glaring. "You're such an ass, Dmitri. I'm surprised you haven't fallen over because of how big your head is!"

"You're one to talk, Miss Hershey for breakfast."

"You _dick_! That was ONE TIME, you fucking commie!"

"Yet I can still see the outcome, da?"

DC stomped her foot. "For fuck's sake, you asshat! Why can I never have a decent conversation with you?! Remembed back when we were kids before the Cold War? We used to be friends!" she blinked back a couple tears. "Just because America has McDonalds does NOT mean that it's all we eat!"

"Then perhaps you will join me for lunch, da?" Moscow mentally congradulated himself for being so smooth.

DC looked surprised. She seemed to forget instantly about her anger. "W-what? Really?" Her big blue eyes were wide.

"Of course. The Cold War is over." He said smoothly, surprising himself with his words. Girls were so confusing. First, she was happy to see him. Then, she was annoyed, then was laughing, then was calling him an ass, and now the blonde looked ready to start jumping for joy.

A true smile grew on her face. Not her huge grin, but an actual smile that showed happiness. "I would love to."

* * *

"Ow- Paris! Get your bloody elbow out of my face."

"You're stepping on my foot, London..."

"Ah! A spider! GABE HOLD ME!"

The three capitals got themselves settled and peeked out from the bushes across the street of a Russian restaurant.

"I don't know how you managed to drag us here, Paris." London scowled. "But it's rude to spy!"

"Mon ami, just look at them. Such young _amour_ taking place." Paris sighed, smiling.

Ottawa looked at his baby sister and Moscow, conversing pleasantly at their table. Well... He needed something to break in his new hockey stick anyways.


	14. Chapter 15

"LONDON! LONDON! LONDON!" DC was bouncing up and down on the ball of her feet, a smile on her face. "Look at the new plane America and I made together!" She was squealing and pointing at the airplane.

Personally, London thought her little cousin looked ridiculous in America's over sized flighter pilot hat and jacket. DC had a habit of stealing America's bomber jacket, despite it being nearly three times her size. Plus, the braids that the American put her hair in made her look less than threatening, to say the least.

Nevertheless, London just sighed. "You called me all the way out here to show me some plane?" she snickered to herself before continuing. "It's just," _stupid._ "I could never come up with the same design. And I think it's," _stupid._ "very unique."

DC beamed. "Thanks, London!" She laughed and closed her eyes while saluting. "It was actually designed to beat the holy hell out of you so I'm glad you like it!"

London's entire demeanor changed. Her face turned to a look of pure shock and she openly gaped at the younger capital.

"Um, excuse me, wan't that supposed to be a secret?" A man looked at DC. She just laughed.

"It sure was!"

* * *

London smirked and looked at the chair in her father's basement. "Busby's chair..." She murmured to herself. "It's said that whoever sits in this chair is to be cursed and has been the cause of over sixty people's deaths. I'll just switch DC's chair with this one during the meeting."

London sat in her own seat, a creepy smile on her face as she stared at the spot DC usually sat. "I can't believe I didn't think of cursing DC sooner." She said to herself, laughing and closing her eyes in the process. When she opened them, Moscow sat in DC's seat, smiling pleasantly. London's laughter cut off, and she openly stared at the Russian boy.

"Oh, hello London." He greeted amiably. "You're here kind of early, aren't you?" Escaping his notice, the chair exploded and shattered into a million pieces.

The English girl whimpered. _Dad is **so** going to kill me..._

Busby's chair... It curses anyone who sits in it with a quick and probably painful death.

Except for, apparently, Moscow.

* * *

"Hey Berlin!" The German teen turned around to see Venice holding a boy's hand. "Check it out! This is my cousin, but he's like _mi fratello_, Rome!" She beamed.

Berlin sighed. "It's nice to meet you."

"He's the capital of the south, while I'm the capital of the north! I think it's because we've always been governed separately and our people are so different! But since we've been governed separately, he had to spend more time with Uncle Spain and Uncle Romano! So he's a bit of a lazy dick!" She said all of this very cheerfully and quickly. She turned to her brother. "Say hi to my friend, _fratello_!"

The boy looked a little bit annoyed at apparently being dragged out here, and sneered at Berlin. "Blow me, potato bastard." He scowled.

Venice pouted, and wrapped her arms around the taller boy. "Oh no, it's hug time!" She exclaimed, encasing him in an iron grip.

Rome squirmed and thrashed. "Would you stop it with your hug therapy already?!" He shouted, furious.

Berlin just sighed and shook his head at the siblings.

* * *

"Okay you stupid potato eater." Rome glowered at Berlin, who was carrying a few barrels on the street. "What did you do to twist my sister's head around so badly?"

Berlin looked back at the smaller boy. "Um, what is it that you want?"

"Don't play dumb with me that's my sister's job! I know you have some sinister and evil plan for my innocent _sorella_!" Rome began ranting.

Nearby, a pothole popped out. Paris' head appeared, grinning. "Finally! I've managed to sneak into Berlin's city unnoticed!"

Rome let out a girly shriek, hiding behind Berlin. "AH! IT'S PARIS!"

* * *

"Hey, you!" Berlin turned around to see Rome glaring at him. "I have a surprise for you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Great, what is it?" he asked mockingly.

Rome smirked evilly. "I have created a secret weapon for such singular purpose and stealthiness that you will be helpless to it's powers."

Berlin just raised an eyebrow as Rome raised the object. "Mustache." He burst into laughter, holding it in midair. "HAHAHAHA! You look so very stupid like some stupid hipster!"

"Uhhh." Berlin looked at him questionably, as if debating whether or not to call an insane asylum. "You do realize that it looks like you are the one with the mustache from where I stand, correct?"

Rome shrieked. "Look away! No! Close your eyes! Don't look at me!"

**Later...**

"Wah!" Rome wailed to his sister. "No fair! My plan totally back fired on me!"

"Aw, don't cry _Roma_!" Venice comforted. "Berlin doesn't care if you have a mustache or not. He's really a nice guy, trust me! He's really nice when it's to his advantage and he knows how to keep things clean and organized. Plus he's strong and pretty, more than anybody! And that's got to count for something in this day and age. Also, German sounds really funny!" She giggled. "And laughing is good for the heart."

Rome stopped his crying to look at her. "Isabella Giada, just once, can you say nice things about me like that?"

Venice's smile disappeared. She backed up. "Uh..." She squeaked.

A horrified look appeared on Rome's face. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" His voice was so loud, birds flew off the roof of the building they were in. He stormed out of the building.

"Where are you going, _fratello_?"

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Stockholm (Sweden's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	15. Chapter 16

"Berlin, look! I found a crab!" A fifteen year old brunette squealed, giggling as the crab crawled up her arm. "It's so cute!"

Berlin wrinkled his nose. "Venice, don't call that thing cute. We are going to be eating it." he scolded, but immediately regretted his words upon seeing Venice's heartbroken expression.

"W-what?" Her big, dark brown-amber eyes were wide with sadness.

Luckily for him, Tokyo saved him by walking over with an arm full of fruit. "Look, I found fresh fruit while exploring the island."

Venice's demeanor changed, and she smiled. "Wow! That's great, Tokyo! It looks delicious!" She laughed and began unbuttoning her jacket, leaving her in just a bra and shorts.

Red-faced, Berlin turned away, horrified. Tokyo looked uncomfortable. "Um... Venice-san..." She whispered, but the Italian girl paid no attention.

"Let's play a game of Marco Polo!" She ran into the water.

"Marco!" She called out, when the water reached her hips.

"Polo." Tokyo and Berlin answered, still looking awkwardly at each other.

"Marco!"

"Polo."

"It is nice to spend time like this once in a while." Tokyo said softly to Berlin. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is."

"Can I open my eyes yet?!" Venice shouted.

"Not yet." The two capitals on the shore called back in unison.

"I've always dreamed of wasting days away on a beautiful island, like this." Tokyo continued saying.

"It is almost perfect." Berlin nodded.

"Now... if only someone would just rescue us." Tokyo glanced at the large white flag, placed there by Venice, beside where Berlin had marked in the sand 'SOS'.

* * *

**Later that Night...**

"This is incredible!" London said.

"Awesome! We found the Axis capitals!" DC cheered in a hushed tone.

"Eh, why do they look so serious?" Moscow noted.

"Wait, what's so incredible?" Beijing asked.

"Ow, dude! You're on my foot!" DC squeaked.

"Ah, a mosquito just bit me!"

Tokyo placed a toasted marshmallow in between two crackers before taking a bite. She smiled slightly at the sweet taste. "I never thought a simple biscuit with a toasted marshmallow in between would taste so delicious."

Venice perked up. "The inside is so soft and sweet and the outside is still so crunchy! That's the best part!"

"Ja." Berlin agreed, eating his own s'mores.

Meanwhile, DC was seething. She looked away from the binoculars with a furious expression. "Hey wait!" She shrieked. "S'mores are supposed to have chocolate!" She looked as though this was a personal insult. "Let's teach 'em a lesson!"

Paris, London, Moscow, and Beijing appeared from behind her. "A lesson?"

"That's right!" She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the Axis powers. "We can have a campfire too!"

**Five Minutes Later...**

The five allied capitals sat, surrounding a fire, each holding a stick with a marshmallow in the fire.

London started chanting under her breath, "Bring on the fire, bring on the hell, set everything ablaze so that nothing remains." A creepy feeling filled the atmosphere, that was, for once, not caused by Moscow or Russia.

"Bring on the fire-" London began again. DC jerked back, eyes filled with absolute terror.

"I FEEL LIKE WE'RE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!"

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Stockholm (Sweden's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	16. Chapter 17

Paris opened the door, breaking out into a huge smile when he saw who was at his door.

"_Ciao fratello_!" Venice squealed. Paris smiled, hugging the girl.

"Ohonhon, you look so big now!" He cooed. "It was as if yesterday you were just a _petit_ _enfant_!" His eyes racked up her teenage body, which had developed quite a bit over the years. "Come inside!"

They sat in the living room, sipping French wine that Paris had poured.

Venice was blabbering on and on about her brother/cousin, Rome, and pasta. Finally, she changed the subjects. "Ah, _fratello_?"

"_Oui_, Venice?"

"Would you mind giving back my paintings? _Padre_ and I would really like them back." Venice gave him a puppy look.

Paris' smile disappeared. "Ohonhonhon, absolutely not! That was funny, Venice. Thinking to ask that!" The smile was back, completely disregarding the look of utter disappointment on his 'little sister's' face. "But how about I show you a really good book?" He suggested with a pervy look on his face.

"What kind of book?" Venice asked, eyes wide. "Is it romance? I love romance novels, though, Rome told me to make sure to tell him which books I read first. He said something about making sure they're appropriate. Whatever that means."

Paris giggled to himself, pulling out a book. "Yes, _petite soeur_, it definitely has _amour_ in it."

**Twenty minutes later**

"-and that is where babies come from." Paris finished.

Venice, oh so innocent, looked both horrified and confused. "But-but why..." She looked at loss.

**At Home**

"Ve~ _Roma_?" She asked her brother.

"Eh?" Rome yawned. "What is it, Venice?"

"Well, I was visiting Paris today and he was teaching me some stuff."

"Is that so?" Rome narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Roma, what is- (this is censored for obvious reasons ;D)?" She asked innocently.

Rome fell out of the bed they shared, taking all the covers as well. Venice watched him with concern. "W-what?" He shrieked. "What was he telling you about?"

"I don't know." Venice looked scared. "S-something about _amour_..."

* * *

"I always love coming to your country, Tokyo!" D.C. grinned at her older friend. "It's always so pretty!"

Tokyo smiled slightly. "Thank you, Amelia-san. You know, that American colony in Japan has influenced our culture greatly. Our people enjoy western culture in general."

"Really?" D.C. looked excited. "Your scenery is beautiful though! I wish you could see this in Washington D.C."

"Yes. My favorite tree is very common here in Japan." Tokyo pointed upwards from where they laid in the grass. "Those are cherry blossoms. During the spring time, the buds open up to little, pink flowers."

"They're amazing." D.C. gushed. "When the wind passes over, it makes it look like it's raining pink."

"Hai." Tokyo nodded. "I rather enjoy them."

A light bulb went off in D.C.'s head.

The next time Tokyo visited D.C., the younger girl quickly blindfolded her.

"Um, Amelia, what are you doing?" The Japanese girl asked nervously, but she allowed DC to lead her around.

"Be patient! I promise it's worth it." D.C. squealed, hands on the girl's shoulders and steadying her down a certain path. "Okay, you can look now!"

Tokyo carefully pulled the blindfold off, blinking a couple times to take in her surroundings. They were in a park, standing on a path lined with benches. The entire area was filled to the brim with beautiful, healthy, blooming cherry blossom trees. Tokyo's eyes were wide as she took in this beautiful scenery.

"So do you like it?" D.C. asked nervously. "I had it done as soon as I got back from my last trip to Japan. I was hoping you'd just feel a bit more at home, since you always seem homesick whenever you visit."

"Hai." Tokyo nodded, a smile on her face. "It is beautiful. I love it."

D.C. broke into a large grin. "That's great! C'mon, I'll show you the trees near the White House..."


	17. Chapter 18

Yet another capital meeting.

"So, I think-" DC began, but was immediately cut off by London.

"DC, we know what you think." London scowled. "Some stupid plan about a super hero or a giant robot or something along the lines of that."

DC's face fell, and her mouth closed. She wasn't actually going to say that, but she felt disheartened at London's immediate shot down.

"Ooh!" An idea came to Venice. Her face brightened and she raised her hand eagerly.

"No, Venice, we can not solve all the world's problems with pasta!" Berlin barked. "I've heard enough about your poorly thought out ideas! Please raise your hand when you have an actual idea."

"But-" Venice tried. She actually had an idea, for once, not about pasta. She was promptly ignored.

"Hey Venice." DC said, sighing to her friend after the meeting. The Italian looked disheartened.

"No one takes me seriously." She sulked.

"I know what you mean." DC grumbled. "I open my mouth and I'm immediately shot down! I mean, I've had plenty of great ideas in the past! D-Day was planned by me, mostly! Not all my ideas have superheroes and invading Canada, since, admittadly, that hadn't been the BEST of ideas..."

Venice sniffled. "I know, right? I was the one who convinced my dad to switch to the Allies in World War II! And I helped defeat Turkey when I was a baby!"

"Wanna get some pizza?" DC finally offered. "There's a place down the street."

Venice nodded, smiling. "Si!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

**Later**

Neither had counted on the fancy Italian restaurant serving wine. And especially since neither were 'technically' of legal drinking age, they flashed their Capital ID and had the people scan it. Soon enough, they were in a private party room with several bottles of alcohol.

It took quite a bit for DC to get drunk, as well as Venice. So it was a surprise that they both had gotten this tipsy.

DC hiccupped. "Whyyyyyy don't theyyyy take us seriouslyyyyy?" She sobbed. "I'm not an idiot! I just hate those stuffy people! With all that war and bloodshed, you'd think a bit of laughter would be a good thing!"

"I always get picked on for being too optimistic." Venice grumbled. "Don't you think people should be more appreciative of optimism?"

"Of course. All those stupid 'the glass is half empty!' Capitals SUCK!" DC slammed her glass on the table.

"If that's not the worst of it!" Venice shouted. "Everyone expects me to be an awful tactician and a coward like mi padre! I might carry a white flag on me, but I only use it if my idea doesn't work! And usually, my ideas are great! BUT NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!" She wailed.

DC sympathetically rubbed her shoulder. "I literally was running late for one meeting and all I could grab for lunch was a McDonalds. After that, 'Fattie' somehow became my new legal name! Seriously! I had ONE CHEESEBURGER AND A COUPLE OF FRIES! I don't even like them that much! I may eat a lot but it's not like those monster sized hamburgers my dad consumes! And even for him, he's freaking strong! We need to keep up with our metabolism, dude!"

Venice groaned. "I say we do something about this!"She drunkenly stood up, wobbling slightly.

"What do you have in mind?" DC shook her head in an attempt to clear her drunkenly-hazed mind.

"We do exactly what they want us to." Venice said firmly.

A slow smile grew on DC's face. She raised her wine glass. "You're right; your ideas ARE good."

Venice smiled back, for the first time that night. She raised her own glass, clinking the two cups together. "Cheers to us, then."

"Cheers." DC repeated.

**The Next Day**

Berlin was running a little late. He had searched every inch of the hotel, called seven times, left five voicemails, texted twenty-three times, and even cooked a bowl of pasta in hopes that Venice would magically appear out of nowhere and devour the plate of carbohydrates.

Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he was concerned for the Italian girl. She had disappeared after the meeting yesterday, and had made no attempt to contact him. When Berlin was searching her hotel room, he found that she had apparently not returned last night.

Eventually, he had to go to the meeting. He figured that Venice would show up eventually, if not, he'd ask the other nations to help find her.

He walked down the hall to find the capitals gathered outside the door. Several of them looked confused or terrified.

"What are you all doing just standing there?!" He barked, startling the other teens. Several jumped. Berlin made his way to the door. He put one hand on the doorknob before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The German boy looked around and saw Tokyo. She looked... Scared? What got her so spooked?

"Berlin-san, I would highly recommend you do not enter that room." She warned.

Berlin now was getting impatient. What was their problem? He wondered. Honestly, am I the only one who knows how to get things done around here?

"I'm sure whatever has you all acting so strangely I will be able to deal with." Berlin scowled, turning back to the door.

"Don't!" A British accent shouted. London shoved Berlin out of the way. "Are you mad, man!" She shrieked.

London too? He thought. "What is going on here?!"

Paris shuddered. "I-I never thought... That they'd actually..." He whimpered.

"Who?" Berlin pressed with a look of great annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

Ottawa stepped forward. "After the meeting yesterday, I went to return some notes to DC, but she was nowhere to be found." He began.

"DC is missing as well? I have not seen Venice either, but what do they have to do with anything?"

A shiver ran through Ottawa's back. "I was the first one here. So I opened the door and- and..." He whimpered.

"And what?!" Berlin snapped. "What has got you all so riped up?! You know what, I will check this out on my own!"

Ignoring the screams of "NO!" "DON'T DO IT!" as well as "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!", Berlin opened the door.

They were right.

He shouldn't have opened the door.

There sat Venice, shuffling through her notes. Notes! She actually remembered to bring her papers with her! She didn't have any pasta with her, for once, either! She was dressed in a professional pencil skirt and white button-up.

DC was quietly going through the powerpoint on the main screen, which actually looked incredibly well done instead of being filled with pictures of Batman and David Tennant with Harry Potter or Doctor Who references. She was wearing...

"HOLY FUCK!" Berlin slammed the door shut. He turned to the other capitals, who were nodding sympathetically. "She-she's wearing a-a-a DRESS!"

"Don't say that word!" Ottawa hissed. "She might hear you."

"I blame Paris." London declared. "He keeps pestering her about those 'tacky military clothing'!" She mimicked his voice.

"Well I blame the stupid potato bastard!" Rome glared. "What have you done to make mi sorella so twisted in the head?!"

"I haven't done anything!" Berlin scowled. "Clearly, this is some magic. London..."

"I haven't done ANYTHING! I haven't BEEN able to do anything since this damn Russian keeps interrupting me!"

Shouting matches began. It got to a point where several capitals were trying to strangle each other.

None of them heard or saw the door open. "HEY!"

Everyone stopped as they heard the Italian accent. Venice scowled at them, a look that was foreign on her face. "If you _children_ are done arguing, I believe you are all already late and it's rude to make DC wait, as she is first scheduled to present her speech."

She felt eyes on her. Venice turned slightly and saw Berlin openly gaping at her. She gave a short, curt nod at them before thrning around and swiftly retreating back into the meeting room, where DC stood calmly.

DC began her long speech, voice cool and professional as she occasionally gestured to her powerpoint. The capitals sat there, horrified and absolutely terrified for their lives. Were they even in the right dimension? Venice didn't shout "PASTA!" Or demand that instead of the boring meeting they all go out for food and maybe the opera house. DC didn't interrupt anyone when it was their turn to go. The atmosphere was terribly dreary. Even Madrid looked down. Moscow smiling at everyone certainly didn't help.

The meeting ended with the capitals practically running out of the room.

"Heh." DC broke character, grinning at Venice. "We won't be hearing anything for about a month."

She laughed. "Ve~ I'm glad this worked out so well."

Needless to say, nobody interrupted them anymore.


	18. Chapter 19

"Ahh!" Tokyo looked away, horrified. "Venice! Put some clothes on at once! You're dishonoring the ghosts of your ancestors!"

Venice yawned in her reclined chair. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail and was wearing a bikini. "But it's so hot, plus I'm Italian, and all the guys love it." She smiled flirtatiously at a group of guys about a yard away. "Why don't you strip too?"

Tokyo's face reddened. "I would never show some strange, hormonal group of males my skin!" She shrieked. "I still don't even understand your need to wear only a bra and boxers- that aren't even yours!- to bed with other people!" Harumi finally sighed. "Okay, I give up! Berlin, you have to say something to her, please!" She practically begged.

Berlin peeked out from the wall behind them. "Hmm?" He asked. "Oh, hello Tokyo." He greeted.

Tokyo averted her eyes from the muscular, shirtless teen. Venice, who apparently had no such qualms, peeked at her friend from above her sunglasses, smiling. "Ve~ Hello Berlin!" She exclaimed, as if they were greeting each other casually, and not basically naked.

_Nudity in western culture will take some getting used_ to...

**Later**

"Count off!" Berlin barked at the smiling Italian and solemn Japanese girls.

"_Uno_!" Venice shouted, hiding her giggles.

"_Ni_!" Tokyo continued.

"Good. It's time to start our training. We will start with the things that every soldier knows!"

Venice straightened up, saluting the taller boy. "Yes, sir!" She exclaimed.

Tokyo looked hopelessly at loss. "Wait- what was that?" She looked around wildly, confused.

"And when your commander approaches?" Berlin asked.

"We salute him! But then I'll listen to music and sing, eat, then go to bed like an Italian!" Venice kept her left hand up in a salute, smiling proudly.

"I only want you to salute!" Berlin shouted.

Tokyo weakly raised her hand. "Excuse me, but your strange western ways are confusing."

Berlin sighed. "Alright, well, just don't do anything Venice or her father says, and you should be fine."

"You'll be okay!" Venice exclaimed, smiling, patting her friend on the back.

Tokyo just whimpered. "Please, do not touch me..."

* * *

"Hey Kon." DC skipped over to her former enemy. "What's your real name?" She asked curiously.

Konigsburg laughed. "Well, I have the badass name of Kristoff."

DC stifled her laughter. "Er, and what's Berlin's name?"

Konigsburg looked at her questionably. "Hans, why?"

DC giggled. Her giggles slowly evolved into full blown out laughter, leaving the white haired boy totally confused.

"What's so funny?" Konigsburg furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hahahaha! Hans- and Kristoff! HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny about our names?" He whined.

"C'mere." She calmed down (not by much) and grabbed his arm, dragging him to her living room. She placed a DVD in and turned the TV on.

**End of Movie**

"Oh..." Konigsburg scowled at DC's teasing. If he hears her laugh about his and Berlin's names one more time, he would not be held accountable for his actions.

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	19. Chapter 21

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks again for the last chapter. It's definitely darker than what I usually write and I really appreciate you guys sticking with me. It was a difficult one to write, but one that I definitely found interesting. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**July 1st**

"Hey guys it's my-" Ottawa began, but the door suddenly slammed open. His little sister beamed, blonde hair bouncing at her shoulders.

"IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!" She cheered. "Fifteen more days! Dad said we can celebrate on the fourth though so we can have fireworks!" She drew a pile of envelopes out of nowhere and began passing them around. "And everyone is invited!"

"-birthday..." Ottawa mumbled to himself, sighing.

She looked up at Paris, smiling. "Here ya' go, bro!" She stuck the invite out, grinning widely.

Paris smiled weakly back and took the invitation with trembling fingers. "Uh, you said fireworks, correct?"

D.C. nodded eagerly. "Yep! I think Dad just wants more people at his party, to be honest."

"But, mon ami, shouldn't you celebrate on your actual birthday?" Paris tried feebly. "I mean, not many of us actually know our birthday. You should consider yourself lucky..."

D.C.'s eyes suddenly turned downcast. "So... You mean, you don't wanna come?" She asked softly.

Paris wanted to groan. Damn Amelia and her adorableness. '_I swear to God_,' he thought, 'i_f she wasn't my sister nor so much younger, the things I would make her do to pay me back..._'

"I'll come..." He promised.

The electric blue eyes lit up. "Yes!" She cheered, skipping off.

Paris weakly collapsed into a chair. He shouldn't have made a promise he couldn't keep... Maybe it'll be fine? He hasn't had an episode in many years, so maybe he'll be okay. Either way, he couldn't break a promise to D.C. That would break her heart.

'_Mon dieu, that girl looks up to me too much. She will be the death of me._' He thought sulkily.

* * *

On the day of D.C.'s party, he showed up with his father. Immediately, France slipped off to go flirt with certain people (i.e. England).

He draped an arm around Amelia's shoulders. "Mon dieu, my petit Amelia is all grown up." He sighed.

D.C. smiled back. "I'm gonna be like this for a long time, Paris. Don't you worry." She laughed. A certain girl caught his eye, causing his smile to widen, if possible, even more.

"I see London has finally gotten over herself." He said.

D.C. beamed. "Yep! It's the first party of mine she's ever agreed to come to without hiding behind the wall where she thinks I can't see her!"

Paris snorted softly in laughter, ruffling her hair. "Of course."

"I do **not** do that!" London snapped, approaching the two.

"Haha! Sure, Kathy! I'll be right back, I've gotta get all my presents!" And with that, D.C. practically skipped off.

As it got dark, Paris found that this knot in his stomach continued to grow. It was almost as if his body was anticipating something bad happening... but his mind would override his instincts to flee the scene.

"C'mon dudes!" D.C. pumped a fist in the air, a large grin somehow widening. "Fireworks time!"

A loud _Boom!_ made several of them jump. All except for America and D.C., who both high-fived each other and whooped, before running out into the field in the backyard. England breathed a sigh of exasperation before following them, along with the others.**  
**

All except for London. She halted half step, eyes locking onto the pale-faced French boy. His eyes seemed glazed over, as if he weren't in reality. Then, suddenly, his back straightened, and he looked around wildly. Paris looked panicked, eyes filled with ear. London approached him cautiously.

"Paris...?" She asked calmly, but voice filled with wariness.

The blonde haired teen locked eyes with her, and he jolted back, eyes dark. Another boom from fireworks shouted overhead, and Paris jumped, panic on his face. London reached out carefully. "William, what's wrong?" she demanded gently.

"They-they took me..." he muttered, shaking his head wildly.

"William." London repeated.

"I've fallen- oh God, we've fallen." He sounded hysterical.

Something in London's head clicked. The fall of Paris during World War II had hit the boy pretty hard. After all, Paris was known for being a pacifist, and disliked bloody and brutal conflicts, despite the amount of arguments he and London often had. Just how many Treaties of Paris had there been?

"It's okay, William." London said gently, voice soft as she brought the taller boy into a hug. The blue eyed teen was apparently shaking. He seemed delusional and hysterical.

"My-my city..." He whimpered. London's heart broke. In the centuries she had known her rival, she had rarely ever seen him at such a weak point. He didn't seem to understand the difference between whatever was going on in his head and reality.

_He has PTSD_, the realization hit London like a truck. Those fireworks; they had triggered something in Paris' memory. Many capitals had some sort of 'trigger'. London herself, D.C. as well, both still flinched whenever they came close to out of control fires. The Great Fire of London and the burning of the White House had not been a walk in the park. However, London had never seen something as strong as this.

Paris was a relatively peaceful country. He was very lucky. Aside from a few skirmishes, his capital had remained fairly stable. There had never been much tragedy in Paris. So when something did happen, it apparently affected the French boy fairly negatively.

Fireworks continued going off outside, and London briefly considered leaving Paris here to run out to the others and get help, but quickly realized that there was no way she would abandon Paris right now. That might be the worst possible decision. And dragging him outside wouldn't help at all.

She laid the shaking capital down on the couch, scrambling or her back pocket. She tore out her iphone and a pair of headphones, wincing as another, particularly loud, fire cracker went off. "Here, Paris, put these in." She handed him the ear plugs. He looked confused and lost. Realizing that Paris (in the state of mind he was currently in) had never seen headphones.

Sighing, London stuck the headphones in his ears and pumped up the volume a bit. Paris looked bewildered, but that fearful look had passed, which London was grateful for. She tightly squeezed his hand comfortingly as he flinched and curled into a ball.

When the fireworks finally stopped, London cautiously pulled the ear buds out. Paris blinked a couple times, hugging his knees to his chest. London wrapped him in a hug, and the two sat there for what felt like hours. Paris breathed in and out carefully, controlling his heartbeat and trying to slow it.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

"O-oui. I think so." He muttered back, still looking shaken.

"Are you sure?"

"Oui."

"Good." She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! _Londres_ why must you wound me so?" He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"For scaring the shit out of me and endangering yourself! You knew there were going to be fireworks you **bloody idiot**!" London ranted, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You try saying no to that Amelia!"

"I've tried. It doesn't work." London replied, voice filled with annoyance.

"See?" A smirk grew on Paris' face. "Aww, is _petit_ Katherine concerned for moi?"

London's face flushed. She seethed slightly. "You bloody imbecile! I am older than you! And I am **not** worried! Since you had a freaking panic attack or episode and are apparently perfectly fine, you can go tell your father without me!" She snapped.

"Papa will be too... busy." A smug snicker escaped Paris' lips. London looked disgusted.

"Too much information, William."

Paris laughed, and smiled. He hugged the shorter girl, much to her surprise. "_Merci, Londres_."

"... you're welcome, you bloody frog."


	20. Chapter 22

**Wow guys, that was a long break... oops. Just, school is shit... and I'm taking all honors... NO I AM NOT FALLING ASLEEP WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Just... um, enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Previously: **"Just because America has McDonalds does NOT mean that it's all we eat!"

"Then perhaps you will join me for lunch, da?" Moscow mentally congratulated himself for being so smooth.

DC looked surprised. She seemed to forget instantly about her anger. "W-what? Really?" Her big blue eyes were wide.

"Of course. The Cold War is over." He said smoothly, surprising himself with his words. Girls were so confusing. First, she was happy to see him. Then, she was annoyed, then was laughing, then was calling him an ass, and now the blonde looked ready to start jumping for joy.

A true smile grew on her face. Not her huge grin, but an actual smile that showed happiness. "I would love to."

_**If you have no idea what is going on here, please check out Chapter 14.**_

* * *

"_Bonjour_, Moscow." The brown haired Russian boy turned around to see Paris, smiling mischievously.

"What is it, Paris?" He asked, clearly not in the mood.

"Just thought you'd wanna know. I did you a favor." Paris replied, smile not wavering.

Moscow narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Well, I asked D.C. if she wanted to have lunch with you." Paris gave his signature laugh. "She said yes, by the way. You're supposed to meet her at that Russian restaurant down the street."

Moscow's mouth fell open. He quickly composed himself, glad that the scarf he constantly insisted to wear was covering his face. He'd prefer that this particular capital wouldn't see the interesting shade of pink that his cheeks had turned. "Why would I care? In fact, why would you care?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as mocking and nonchalant as possible.

Paris smirked. "_Mon ami_, I am the capital of _l'amour_! I think I know when I see young love blooming."

Moscow wanted to glare at the shorter boy, but at the same time, he wanted to hug him. It was a strange feeling. He sighed heavily. "Fine, I will meet D.C. at this restaurant."

* * *

"Paris!" The fourteen year old blonde beamed as she saw her cousin. Paris smiled at her.

"Ah, _bonjour district fédéral de Columbia._"

D.C. made a face. "Dude, what have I told you about the full name? Even if it is in French and it sounds really pretty..." She muttered the last part.

Paris laughed. "Well, _petit_ Amelia, I can go back to calling you Philadelphia."

D.C. looked absolutely mortified at the prospect of being called the name she was back in her Revolutionary days. "Um, never mind." She muttered. "What's up?"

"Well, I came to deliver you a message. Moscow would like to meet you at a restaurant for a lunch."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't he have told me this himself?"

"He had to take a call." Paris lied smoothly. "But as the Cold War is over and, politically, Russia and America are doing quite well, he said something about wanting to have a friendly lunch."

"Oh, really?" D.C. smiled, pleasantly surprised. "I mean, we just went for lunch about a week ago, but that was really just talking politics and international relations and such." Oh, Paris knew, alright. He, London, and Ottawa had spied on that lunch too, just like they were about to be doing today. But D.C. didn't have to know that.

"_Oui_." Paris smirked to himself. "He will meet you down the street soon."

"I'm surprised." D.C. laughed. "Guess the big guy finally broke down. For the past few decades we've been having this sort of 'I'm not apologizing first'."

"I am sure that is it." Paris turned around, laughing to himself. This was perfect, he decided. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Their meal had gone pretty well. Moscow smiled slightly, to himself, of course, as he listened to D.C.'s rambling about something.

He loved the way she laughed at his little, sarcastic comments. The way her pretty blue eyes seemed to sparkle more than that stupid vampire from D.C.'s country in the sunlight. She way her golden locks shimmered when the sun's rays hit them.

The way she didn't seem to notice the way the waiter's jaw had fallen open when D.C. had ordered pretty much half the menu.

Moscow still hadn't a single clue how he had managed this. How had Paris done it? Apparently just told her that Moscow wanted to ask her out but hadn't the balls to do it herself?

'_Maybe it's an American thing_.' He thought, shrugging mentally.

"-And that's how I kicked that dude's ass!" D.C. finished her loud ramble about some random thing with a bunch of hand gestures. She beamed broadly and finished her food.

"Perhaps you would like to go to the park?" Moscow suggested, finishing his own meal.

D.C. smiled yet again. "Sure! Sounds awesome dude!" she pulled out her wallet to pay for the meal, only to Moscow to shoo her arms away.

"_Nyet_. I am paying." He said firmly, a smile on his face. D.C. just rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I can pay." she snickered.

"_Nyet_." Moscow repeated, placing a couple tens on the bill. D.C. glanced at the bills and sighed.

"I know you're a foreigner, Dmitri, but I mean really..."

"What?" The Russian boy looked confused.

"See, a lot of waiters don't make much. So it's a custom that you're supposed to tip them 10-15% based on service. Maybe 20% if it's really good service." D.C. pulled out a five. "That should do it."

"You Americans are so strange." Moscow shook his head.

D.C. shrugged. "It's just a thing you're supposed to do. If you forget, that's pretty embarrassing. Even if you are a foreigner."

Moscow and D.C. headed to the park down the street. Ottawa grabbed both London and Paris by the back of their shirt collars and dragged them down, narrowly missing D.C.'s gaze. "You need to be more careful." Ottawa grumbled from beneath the bushes. "If we're going to spy on her, we need to be careful!"

The other two mumbled some apology before carefully peeking up to watch D.C. skip down the path, innocent smile on her face as she tugged on Moscow's arm, pointing to the ice cream cart. He smiled slightly and nodded, allowing himself to be dragged by the hyper girl. She hand fished around her pocket for the money. By the time she got the exact change out, Moscow was already holding a chocolate ice cream cone in front of her. She blinked.

"Dammit, Dmitri!" She whined. "I told you I was gonna pay for it."

"Well, I wanted some too." Moscow replied pleasantly, taking his own vanilla treat.

D.C. huffed, a cute pout on her features. Nonetheless, she took her dessert and they took their seat on a park bench.

Awkwardly, Moscow placed his hand on hers. D.C. blinked again, a bit startled. She nearly jumped. _Eh, why is he holding my hand?_ She wondered, then shrugged. _Must be a European thing. Whatever._

Moscow's heart beat thumped more rapidly. D.C. hadn't pushed his hand away. That was a good sign, right?

Paris sighed, smiling happily. It was so adorable, D.C.'s complete obliviousness. He pitied Moscow, truly. London looked around, nervously. She felt uncomfortable being here. Sure, she and D.C. had been on good terms for a while now, so it shouldn't be that weird, but spying on the girl she had raised on her date felt a bit odd.

"Gabriel, put your hockey stick away." London usually peaceful capital was burning a hole through Moscow's head. If a look could kill, Moscow would be beyond six feet under.

D.C.'s head was slightly tilted to the right, obliviously eating her ice cream as her legs swung underneath her, since, even if she pressed herself to the back of the bench, her feet couldn't touch the ground. Moscow, in his own way, appeared to be positively beaming. Several children at the park hugged their mothers in terror at the creepy aura Moscow seemed to be giving off, but D.C. didn't seem to notice. If she did, she made no indication she did.

_This date is going well_. Moscow thought, hopefully.

Ottawa glowered. London rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good God, Ottawa. This is a good thing. When was the last time you saw them get along this well? Every meeting those two are at each other's throats 24/7."

Paris grinned, "The hate sex will be wonderful."

A horrified expression passed across Ottawa's face. London looked disgusted. "Paris!" They both shouted.

"My God, what is wrong with you?" London shrieked.

"That stupid Russian better not mess with my little sister's innocence." Ottawa seethed. "Just let them be innocent. You're all about that cute _l'amour_, aren't you?"

Paris laughed. "Ohonhonhon, I was just teasing you. They're getting along so well, now, after all."

However, when they looked back up, D.C. wore a very annoyed face. "Look, dude, all I'm saying is, you didn't **have** to do that to Vil."

Moscow frowned. "I got her back, da?"

"No, not da!" D.C. poorly mimicked his accent. "You should have given her back!"

"I do not understand why you are yelling at me. One, because it was my father who handles all this stuff. Moscow is nowhere near all that. Second, it was nearly a century ago. Thirdly, it was Poland who kidnapped Vilnius, not me! So clearly, that American education isn't doing very well."

_Uh oh_... London, Paris, and Ottawa looked at each other. This wasn't going to end well. It was probably best to evacuate the area.

D.C.'s face flushed an angry pink (Which, in all honesty, looked more cute than it did angry). "Yes, I'm well aware that it was Poland! However, you're forgetting I was there too! It was you who told us you were keeping Vilnius!"

Moscow now looked annoyed. "My father kept his promise to Lithuania, he got back his capital. And you weren't even involved in that!" He narrowed his eyes. "It was Britain and France who kept telling us to, as you say, cut the crap."

"Vilnius is my friend! You're forgetting she and Lith came to stay with us after that whole war! She was really upset!" D.C. childishly stomped her foot.

"You are the one who is ruining this date by bringing up the past." Moscow snapped, clenching his fist.

D.C. halted. "Wait, what?" All anger dissipated, immediately replaced with confusion and disbelief. "You thought this was a date?"

Moscow looked back at her, equally confused. "You didn't?"

"What are you talking about?" D.C. demanded. "You said you wanted to have lunch to just talk, right?"

"But Paris told me..." It suddenly clicked. Moscow's eyes narrowed. D.C. didn't seem to get it.

"What are you talking about?" She complained. "What is going on here? What gives you the impression that this was a date? I mean, why would I be going out on a date with a stupid commie?" She looked completely confused.

Moscow rubbed his temples. "Amelia, hush, I am trying to think."

"I will not _hush_ until you tell me what the hell is going- mmph!" Moscow seemed to have finally had enough of D.C.'s talking, and shut her up.

By placing his lips on hers.

Her lips were soft, and hesitant. D.C.'s eyes were wide, unsure of what to do. Moscow wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. D.C. closed her eyes, feeling her hand snake up the back of his neck and tangle with his messy brown hair.

After about a minute, Moscow pulled away, watching D.C.'s mouth open and close a couple times, trying to find something to say.

"You should be quiet." He told her. D.C. just nodded numbly, still contemplating on whether or not that had seriously just happened.

"Paris told me he had asked you on a date for me." He continued, as if he had not just taken D.C.'s first kiss.

D.C. swallowed, and found her voice again. "He told me we were just going to lunch, so we could be friends again like before the whole Soviet Russia thing." She muttered, cheeks looking uncannily like a tomato (As Spain or Madrid would say).

"Hm." Moscow mused. D.C.'s eyes scanned the area, and saw a particular bush move.

"Did you see that?" She muttered. Moscow gave the smallest nod.

Paris looked behind him, panicked, while whisper-shouting, "Time to run!" But Ottawa and London had disappeared. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open. Where did they...? He picked up a note, reading **Have fun with an angry Russian and American.**

Paris slowly turned around to see a very angry D.C. and a smiling Moscow, still sitting on the bench, but looking directly at him. He squeaked, running off.

Moscow stood up first, holding a hand out to the smaller girl. "Time for a chase, da?"

D.C. smirked, taking his hand and drawing the handgun from her pocket. "Da." She replied.

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	21. Chapter 23

"Sorry I'm late, dudes!" D.C. burst into the meeting room, looking around sheepishly.

London facepalmed. "Honestly, Amelia, you should be more punctual!" She snapped.

D.C. just flashed a grin at her.

"And you're not even dressed appropriately!" London exclaimed, scolding. D.C. looked at her blankly.

"Dude, it's casual Friday."

"What the bloody hell is _Casual Friday_?!"_  
_

D.C. laughed. "Dude, Europe must be so stuffy." She smirked. "You especially, Kathy!"

London bristled. "I am not_ stuffy_!"

"D.C., London, if you are done releasing sexual tensions." Paris sniffed, annoyed. "We have a meeting to get to."

"Wow, for once, Paris has a point!" London muttered.

"Sorry, dude. Messing with London is too much fun."

"_Oui_, I know. I've been around a lot longer than you have, Amelia." Paris smirked slightly. The smirk slowly went away as he continued. "Anyway, we understand the task given to us by our parents, correct?"

D.C.'s playful smile disappeared. London took a deep breath. Ottawa bit his lip nervously. Beijing looked away. Even Moscow's childish face dimmed slightly.

"We have to wait for them, before we start." D.C. said, voice uncharacteristically dark. The others nodded.

The Allied capitals sat in silence. The door opened to reveal America, England, France, Russia, and China. They all looked blank-faced, even America. D.C. stood up, running to her father and tightly hugging him. America sighed in relief, kneeling down to hug her back.

The doors opened again, to reveal Axis Powers and their capitals. D.C. stood up, pulling away from her father and taking her seat back with the others. She couldn't help but notice Italy and Romano standing as far apart as possible, both of them refusing to look at each other in the eye. Germany's face was grim, and he hand a hand on Berlin's shoulder.

Venice was biting her lip anxiously, fingers unconsciously playing with the seams of her black dress. Rome was limping slightly, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. Must have been when the Allies had seized Rome...

Konigsberg looked upset, scowling deeply as he stood beside his father. Tokyo looked up and met D.C.'s eyes. The two girls looked at each other for a split second, before simultaneously averting their gazes. Tokyo gently helped Japan sit down, who was limping and sporting a shattered knee cap and wore bandages around his stomach. America turned a blind eye.

Slowly, the other nations and capitals began trickling in. Several were broken down and exhausted, but many wore wary smiles. D.C. launched herself at Copenhagen, smiling with relief as she realized her old friend wasn't too badly hurt. The rest of the Nordics followed. Finland looked to be the most beat up. Helsinki, the tiny girl she was, was doing her best to help support her father. Finland had one arm around Helsinki's shoulder and another arm around Denmark's, having refused to accept help from Sweden.

She couldn't help but notice the lack of a ring on Finland's left hand.

Following Sweden and Stockholm were the rest of the neutral European nations. Switzerland and Liechtenstein both seemed alright. Spain looked a little guilty as he looked at the Italy brothers, but otherwise kept to himself. Ireland and Dublin quickly made their way in as well, the latter greeting London with concern and Ottawa with happiness.

England began the 'meeting'. What would they call it, exactly? Negotiations? There was no negotiation, as far as D.C. could see. The Axis Powers lost, and were now facing the consequences. They were in no position to be making demands. Personally, Amelia thought it was amazing that the Allies had refused to go along with the whole 'conquering' thing they did back in the day.

"...Germany will be split and shared by America, England, and France, and then the other part to the Soviet Union." England continued.

Germany looked horrified. He clenched his fists, furious.

"To divide it, we will be constructing a wall." London continued. She glanced at Berlin for a second. A cold look passed over her face, but was gone in the blink of an eye. "It will run through Berlin."

The Axis nations gaped at her. Germany stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "There isn't a need to-" He began, furiously.

"Yes, well, there wasn't a need to attack innocent citizens." London cut him off, voice harsh, but not realizing the effect her words had. D.C. and America both looked away, faces filled with grief and shame.

Germany sat back down, helpless. Berlin's face steeled itself, emotionless. He felt Venice tug on his jacket sleeve, but he roughly pulled away. He didn't see the heartbroken expression on her face.

"We were unable to come to a verdict about Prussia." England coughed. "So we handed the decision to our capitals."

All eyes were on them now. More specifically, D.C. She felt herself tense; why were they all looking at her? She looked at her allies, and suddenly saw what everyone else saw. No one saw Ottawa. Paris was still feeling the after effects of the fall of France. London still had some internal bleeding issues, or something like that. Beijing had done pretty much nothing. And Moscow... well, he was never one people would look to to make a rational decision.

The nine year old girl stood up, eyes sadly locked onto Prussia and Konigsberg, face filled with regret. "We, the allied nations and capitals, have come to the conclusion that the Free State of Prussia has become too... militaristic."

Her stomach churned as she watched the confused albino look at his son nervously. Konigsberg kept his eyes on her, face blank but curious. She couldn't help but remember about two hundred years ago, being trained by that same teen at Valley Forge. "We attempted to abolish the Kingdom of Prussia and turn it into the Free State of Prussia, but as we saw, that did not work as we had planned. We could find no other solution. And thus, we have come to this.. unfortunate, conclusion..." D.C. closed her eyes briefly. "I, the District of Columbia, hereby dissolve the Free State of Prussia and strip it of its nationhood."

There was a ringing silence. Everyone looked at Prussia and Konigsberg.

Prussia gasped, looking at her in fury. "What have you done?!" He shouted, looking at his hands. He began to fade into a translucent like state.

"Amelia!" Konigsberg shouted, terrified for his father. That snapped everyone out of their horror-strickened trances.

"What were you thinking?!" Madrid was shouting, horrified. Paris didn't answer her. His face looked haunted.

"You can't-!" Venice cried out.

Cries of outrage and protest spoke up, mostly from the Europeans, who had suffered the brunt of the war. They had seen enough destruction for a lifetime.

Germany stood up quickly, "I give my brother, Prussia, half of my land to become East Germany!" He exclaimed, coming up with the first thing that popped in his head.

"Can he do that...?" London looked at her little cousin, confused.

D.C. looked at the nation and capital, no longer fading. "I suppose so." She replied, not knowing whether to feel annoyed that the albino had somehow managed to elude the punishment or feel glad that she wouldn't be witnessing the dissolution of a nation. just as she thought this, however, her eyes flickered down to the paper in her hands. Her stomach flipped.

"Due to the split taking place in Berlin." D.C. continued, trying to steel her nerves. "Allied officials are going to be moving your capital, Germany. Berlin is being tripped of his title as capital."

Yet another shocked silence. Berlin looked grim; as if he had known it was coming. He began turning translucent.

"NO!" Venice shrieked, reaching out to grab her friend. Her hand went right through him. Berlin looked at her, face calm.

"I'm sorry, Venice." He said quietly, slowly fading away.

Berlin looked at his father, who wore a pained expression on his face. "Berlin..." He muttered, before his son disappared.

There was a heavy silence, before shouts of outrage began. Several capitals and nations rounded on D.C. Germany shook with rage. "Take it back! Take it back!" He howled.

"Leave her alone!" Paris snapped, weakly standing up.

"Berlin isn't dead, for God's sake." She grumbled. "Not unless his city dies. But he's being split in half. I guess you could say his spirit is in two, if you believe that mumbo jumbo."

"How do we get him back?" Italy spoke up. Everyone jumped, having forgotten that the usually happy Italian was there.

"Well, he would have to become a capital again... But that won't be happening. Not for a while, anyway." Beijing glared.

"Why haven't I faded yet?" Konigsberg demanded. D.C. looking at him with pity, as if she was contemplating what flowers would look nice on his grave.

Though, knowing Amelia, she could have been.

She coughed, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. "The... The Soviet Union claimed Konigsberg and the land that used to be the Free State of Prussia as their territory." She slid him a document. "You are now the city of Kalingrad."

"What?!" Konigsberg shrieked (but he denied that it sounded like a girl).

"The former Free State of Prussia and East Germany are now territory of the Soviet Union." America reiterated. "So basically, you-" he pointed at Germany. "-may have saved your brother's life, but you've condemned him to living with Russia."

In that moment, Prussia honestly considered giving the land back to Germany.

D.C. sat down, relieved that her part was finally over. She curled into a ball in her seat as London stroked her hair comfortingly. Who's idea was it to make the nine year old dissolve a nation, split a capital, and strip a former capital of its title?

"To continue," England said, face grim. "All annexes made by the Axis powers are to be undone."

As soon as the words left his mouth, there were several sighs of relief throughout the room. The annexed nations felt sudden freedom; as if the weight tied to their ankles had been lifted.

France smiled as he finally felt all control come back to him. Denmark and Norway breathed simultaneous sighs. Korea and China relaxed, glad to feel themselves again as the rest of the Asian nations smiled at them, most of whom felt the same thing they did.

Poland cheered, smiling brightly. He thanked America and turned to face Lithuania. He frowned as he saw the expression on his friend's face. "What's, like, wrong, Liet?"

"Annexes made by the Axis Powers." He replied quietly, face pale. "Mister Russia was not part of the Axis."

There was a chilling silence. Estonia gripped Latvia's hand protectively, avoiding Russia's smiling gaze. America's face looked pained. Vilnius looked at her fellow capital, eyes wide. D.C. looked down, fists clenched.

London cleared her throat. "We have no power over demands about the Soviet Union," She said carefully, eyes flickering to Moscow. "as they are apart of the Allied Forces."

D.C.'s fingers tightened around the table, nearly cracking the food. The nine year old's face was pale as she surveyed the room. A few people looked upset. Some looked neutral. Some just looked tired, having had enough of this already.

The meeting droned on and on. England called for a break, and everyone quickly dispersed. Outside the meeting room, D.C.'s back hit the wall. She closed her eyes and wrapped her jacket around her tighter. D.C. felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Ottawa standing above her, smiling weakly. "C'mon, Amelia. It's all over now, thank God."

D.C. laughed to herself slightly, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "Yeah. You guys kicked ass! Who'd have thought my little brother could be such a bad ass?"

Ottawa ducked his head, embarrassed. "Watch your language, Amelia! And I'm older than you..." He muttered, face slowly growing pink.

D.C. hugged her brother, laughing still. Her eyes fell on the remaining Axis powers. Venice's eyes were red and she was sniffing. Konigsberg was rubbing her back comfortingly, but you could see the grief in his eyes. Tokyo stood by her father, face never betraying any emotion. Germany's face was pale, as he watched Prussia and Konigsberg- no, Kaliningrad- leave with Russia.

"Things get better... right?" D.C. asked, looking up at her brother. Ottawa ruffled her hair.

"Of course. Things change, after all. We've been alive long enough to know that." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I know you're worried about Tokyo and Japan. They'll be fine. It'll all work out in the end. So quit worrying about it, eh?"

"Dude," D.C.'s eyes sparkled merrily. "It's pronounced _about_, not _aboot_, you dork!" She laughed._  
_

Ottawa sighed with exasperation. Some things never change.

* * *

**Hey guys, been needing some new characters!**

**Budapest (Hungary's son)  
Vienna (Austria's daughter)  
Copenhagen (Denmark's son)  
Reykjavik (Iceland's son)  
Oslo (Norway's son)  
Bern (Switzerland's daughter)  
Tallinn (Estonia's child)  
Riga (Latvia's sibling)  
Kiev (Ukraine's son)  
Minsk (Belarus' son)  
Bucharest (Romania's child)  
**

**Name:**

**Human Name:**

**Physical Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Phobias:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**Anyone else I haven't thought of is also accepted!**


	22. Chapter 24

**Hope I got all the historical facts last chapter. It took a lot of research XD**

**Enjoy this fun little chapter!**

* * *

It was about a year after the end of the bloodiest war of mankind. America was working out some final little kinks in his and Japan's relations. As a result, D.C. had to come along.

It was amazing, she thought, that just a few decades ago, she begged her father to let her come along her those trips to Japan. Now, she dreaded the idea of having to face her former friend.

Those bombs had been too far, D.C. thought. No one deserves that. Not even Moscow. Her face twisted into one of pain as she thought of her ex-friend now enemy.

"Amelia." Her father looked at her. "We're here."

"Hi, Tokyo." D.C. murmured, blue eyes scanning the room and and the Japanese capital were being forced to wait in.

She looked at D.C. with calm regard. "Hello, D.C.-san."

The blonde tried not to look disheartened at the change of end name. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Oni-chan is doing well also." She says quietly.

D.C. tries for a weak smile. "Yeah. Good to hear. My dad's injuries have mostly healed now. But ya know... It's gonna be hard for most of us to heal. It'll take some time. Though, I think it's like a new start. Like a new beginning, if you will!" Her smile was bright. Tokyo always found it strange that even in dark times, D.C. somehow managed to find someway to light up the mood.

Tokyo nodded. "I know what you mean. I have been considering cutting my hai

D.C. cocked her head to the right slightly, like a puzzled puppy. "Cut your hair?"

"Hai. In Japanese culture, the cutting of hair used to represent being banished from their home or forgotten. Now, it means to forget the past and begin anew."

D.C. nodded in understanding, comprehension dawning. "Well, then come on then." She said, standing up and holding an arm out to her.

Tokyo looked at her, confused. D.C. smiled. "You said you wanted to cut your hair, right? Well, personally, I think my hair is getting a little long as well."

A small, thin smile grew on Tokyo's face. She took D.C.'s outstretched arm and stood up.

* * *

"OW!"

"SON OF A-"

"FUCK!"

"HILLBILLY!"

"YANKEE!"

"REDNECK!"

The capitals watched the pair of cousins angrily wrestling each other on the ground. D.C., being a small seven year old, was clearly losing. She was being pinned down by the stronger boy with a smirk on his face.

"Should we stop them?" Moscow asked, concerned.

"It's her first Civil War." Paris cooed softly, adjusting the camera carefully. He ducked underneath the cloth and snapped a picture of D.C. and Richmond attempting to strangle one another. Paris smiled, excited to add the photograph (it had taken hours for him to set up the camera) to his scrapbook.

"GET BACK HERE, DICK!" D.C. didn't even bother to brush the dust and dirt off her dress before chasing after her fleeing cousin.

"IT'S RICHARD!"

London scowled. "Not even a hundred years yet and she's somehow managed to get herself into a bloody civil war. We told her it wouldn't work!"

"Nonsense." Paris chided. "They will be fine."

**A Few Years Later**

"DUDES! The heroes totally obviously won!" D.C. grinned at them madly. "And you all doubted me!"

London smacked her forehead with exasperation, but D.C. ignored her, as usual. "So, what happened to your cousin?"

D.C. shrugged, clueless. "I dunno. Daddy said he took care of it, or something like that..."

Moscow, Paris, Ottawa, and London exchanged wide-eyed looks, before turning their attention back to the celebrating American. "Woo hoo! And just in time for our one hundredth birthday!"

London bristled. "You're older than that, D.C.!" She shouted. D.C. smirked at her, sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Apparently not caring that the others were there as well, London stuck her tongue out right back at her cousin.

Paris grabbed her shoulder, scolding her. "You're centuries old and you're fighting with your barely one hundred year old cousin!" London's jaw dropped, feeling quite like a child.

"You bloody wanker! She is older than a century!"


	23. Chapter 25

'YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"STUPID SNAIL EATER!"

"AT LEAST WE CAN COOK!"

The two rivaling nations shouted abuse at each other, attempting to behead the other with their sword.

"I hope you both kill each other." Beijing sighed, feeling a headache coming on already.

"Have at thee!" London shouted, face flushed with anger as she swung her sword again. Paris blocked it, a smug smirk on his face. "Stop interfering with my bloody life!" She shrieked. "I'm sick of you and your father and we will not tolerate this anymore! Why don't you stick to things you're good at like ruining your bloody cities with pollution and surrendering!? Or drunk driving!" She shoved the sword as they clashed again, backing up and panting heavily as she brushed the hair out of her face.

"Ha!" Paris scoffed. "Shows what you know! You are sober if you are drinking wine!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" London's initial anger seemed to dissipate into almost motherly fury. Truthfully, Paris couldn't tell which was worse. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN OF LEGAL AGE, WILLIAM!"

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU, _LONDRES_!" He said, triumphant. "You are a mere child compared to _moi_! Would you like to play hide and seek, or tag, _petit Londres_?" He asked mockingly, referring to the games they would play when they were younger.

London backed up, lowering her sword before glaring at the boy. He wanted to play that game? Fine. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" London smirked inwardly, plugging her ears. Their swords laid on the ground, completely forgotten. "LALALALALALALALALA!"

Paris turned around, refusing to face his cousin. "No! Not this again! I refuse to fall for this like when we were children! Don't pull this on me! Listen up, London, you are the black sheep of Europe!" His face lit up as he recalled the nickname he used often when they were younger.

London's smug face flickered as Paris began singing. "Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe!" No, she would not let her resolve crumble. Continue giving him the 'can't hear you' treatment... She told herself firmly.

D.C., who happened to walk by, looked towards her cousins. "Hm?"

"London's the black sheep of Europe!" Paris laughed, still singing mockingly. "And everyone know's it!"

"Hey I didn't know that!" D.C. laughed, appearing next to London. London's resolve broke as she turned to gape at D.C. and her inability to read the atmosphere.

"WHY WOULD A FROG LIKE YOU-" London began choking Paris, with D.C. giving her loud, signature laugh about a yard away and cheering London on.

Finally, Beijing turned to Moscow with mild concern. "Should we stop them?"

The brown haired boy smiled. "No! I say sit back and enjoy show!"

* * *

**I am still need OC's for:**

**Oslo**

**Reykjavik**

**Budapest**

**2!p London**

**2!p Paris**

**2!p Ottawa**

**2!p Tokyo**

**2!p Beijing**


	24. Chapter 26

Helsinki jumped, looking around wildly in surprise as the lights flickered it out. Vilnius smiled comfortingly across the table. "Relax, Alina, it'll be fine." She said.

Alina, unable to help herself, thought back to her many marathons of Supernatural. She shivered and flinched as lightning temporarily blinded her. "Y-yeah, sure!" She squeaked.

The Lithuanian girl didn't seem to notice the nervousness. Instead, she reached into a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a lighter, turning it on and lighting a red candle. "I'll be right back, Helsinki, I'm just gonna close the windows upstairs. I think Finland and Sweden will be back soon, anyways." She ruffled the younger girl's hair fondly before climbing up the steps.

Helsinki jolted out of her chair, eyes wide as she grasped desperately for the salt. She ran to the living room and unscrewed the cap to the salt bottle. Finally, Alina felt herself breathe a sigh of relief as she emptied the salt container.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Helsinki screamed loudly, jumping backwards and cowering on the couch. There was a loud clap of thunder. A couple seconds later, it was followed by a strike of lightning, which allowed her to see the person standing outside.

Finland and Sweden were both dripping wet from the rain, looking at her, confused. Finland bent down and used his finger to brush against the salt. He sighed in exasperation. "Again with the salt?"


	25. Chapter 27

It was a little known fact that DC had siblings. By that, I mean no one except America, DC, Ottawa, and Canada knew.

She lived in the mansion with Alfred and her fifty four siblings, the fifty states plus four territories.

Needless to say, things never got boring.

It was during their G8 Capital Summit that someone decided to show up.

"AMELIA JONES!"

DC jumped in her chair, scattering her papers and looking horrified. "Oh no..." She whimpered.

A young woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses stormed in. She glared at Amelia. "What have you done?"

Amelia squeaked, nervously wringing her hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Gin."

"Don't make me bring in Mary..." She threatened.

"DON'T CALL ME MARY!"

A deep voice barked from outside of the door.

Amelia felt her forehead slam onto the table, wishing for the ground to simply swallow her up. She could feel the seven pairs of inquisitive eyes on her.

"Gin, Mary, can we please just not deal with this now-"

"No! I want to know why New York was claiming he bought those cherry blossom saplings off of you. You know Leila goes through pyromania whenever she sees those!"

Tokyo frowned but stayed silent.

"It wasn't me!"

"When we get home, you're cleaning up the ashes."

"Please, just go." She mumbled into her stack of papers, dying of embarassment.

The young woman looked ready to protest more, but she finally scowled and stormed off, grumbling about "stupid yanks" and "never listens to me".

Ottawa looked amused while everyone else looked beyond confused.

"What just happened?" Isabella asked.

"Hmph. Sorry that was my sister. She's such a pain sometimes."

"Sister?" The countries echoed.

Tokyo frowned, "I was not aware Amelia-kun had siblings."

London scowled, "Neither was I."

DC twitched nervously. "Uh, it's not supposed to be common knowledge. Er... Dad would freak if he found out they came here. Do me a favor and kepe it to yourselves?"

Moscow smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "And why should we do that?"

Amelia flushed and shoved his arm off, opening her mouth to retort, but was interrupted with a gunshot. Moscow blinked, finding a hole next to the wall he was sitting near.

A young man scowled at him from the doorway. He twirled a pistol in his hand. "Don't. Touch. My. Little. Girl."

"Mary, piss off!" DC scowled and closed the door, locking it. "Jesus christ..."

"Who the bloody hell was that?" London demanded.

"My brother. We all call him Mary."

"Mary..." London echoed, then narrowed her eyes. "Virginia and Mary? Oh bloody hell, don't tell me... There's fifty of them?"

"Fifty four, actually. Puerto Rico, Guam, Virgin Islands, and Mariana Islands live with us too."

Isabella made a noise of confusion and looked to Berlin for help. Paris elaborated,

"Amerique's country has fifty states, four territories, and one district. I suppose they are different enough to require their own representation. Explains why DC has many siblings."

"Yeah, that was Maryland and Virginia. Back when I was Philadelphia, they gave up a bit of land to make the area that's now the AMAZING Washington D.C. They act more like parents than Dad does most of the time."

"Your states are heavily influenced by us though. Does that mean..."

"Yeah. Venice, you would like Jersey. She's a bit rough around the edges, but lord knows what's going on there. Berlin, I would totally stay away from Penn."

"Penn?" He asked.

"Yeah. I had to live with him for a little while when Dad was constantly fighting Uncle Artie and he didn't want me to get caught up in the war. Couldn't do much when the British captured me though... Anyway, I love the guy to pieces, but like eight years of living with him will make you want to tear his face off."

"What's so bad about him?"

"He's like a mix of Vienna and Konigsberg."

Berlin made a face trying to imagine what it would be like dealing with his whiny cousin and arrogant almost-brother. He shuddered.

"Exactly. Anyway, Paris-"

"Aw, is there a petit Louisiana? You took me to New Orleans once." Paris smiled.

DC clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Yeah, I remember, dude." She muttered, recalling how she had been ditched for six hours only to wander into a bar and find Paris completely drunk off his ass and moaning and whiting about how his "petit Londres" did not love him back. "But yeah, Louisiana acts way more French than her people. I think it's stupid, but whatever she floats her boat I guess."

"Wait, what is wrong with being French-"

"Vermont still doesn't like you," DC added to Ottawa. He scowled, a strange expression on the relatively mellow teen.

"I don't like him back."

"Virginia- the girl who came in- totally acts like London all the time. She constantly nags me-"

"I don't nag-"

"Uh huh, sure, Kath. Anyway, but she's great. She and Mary act like an old married couple. Mary is super passive aggressive, unless you get him angry... Or call him Mary. His real name is Marty, but everyone calls him Mary to spite him. Plus he's a tad MPD, and his female personality gets angry when we call him Marty. And she's more aggressive- so we just stick with Mary and say its short for Maryland." DC stopped short upon feeling Moscow's arm drape around her, nearly weighing her down to the point where she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand up.

"And how is Alaska? I thought Anastasia was the only one."

"She's fine- if I'm being honest, the kid freaks me out. Virginia keeps getting angry at her for interrupting her spells. From what I'vr heard, whenever she and Massachusetts try to perform a spell, she just appears out of nowhere and scares the shit out of them."

London felt her head slam into the table. God, not another Russia. Moscow was bad enough.

"Other than that, Alaska is pretty okay. She also tends to stay locked in her room and threaten to strangle me with her scarf, but she's only ever done it like three times so I know she's joking."

"Was she okay moving in?" Moscow asked hesitantly. He had despised the decision to sell Alaska to America, but agreed that she would be better taken care of than in the hands of England. Lord knows how that disaster could have turned out. We've all seen what happens to children England raises.

"She refused to learn English for a few years. Dad eventually got her out of her shell a bit and she agreed to join the Union after the second world war."

Tokyo, who been silent throughout this, suddenly went pale. "Amelia-kun, what about..."

"... Leila was pretty hurt." She admitted. "Hawaii wasn't even a state back then, but she still lived with us. She's long since forgiven you and Japan though. So long as you take her out for ice cream."

Tokyo nodded with relief. "Hai. Anytime."

"But she really admires you. Personally, she does look like you and Japan a bit. I think it's the eyes. Different colors but same shape." DC studied Tokyo for a few seconds before turning away.

"I should make you guys meet my siblings."

London mumbled, "Maybe another day. When my brain can handle the stress."


	26. Chapter 28

The G8 capitals gathered together in DC's room at America's mansion.

"Bloody hell, I don't understand why they always group me with the children." London scowled, looking at Amelia, who was happily munching on a bowl full of Christmas cookies with her eyes glued to the TV screen, which was playing 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'.

DC just laughed, craning her neck to look at her cousin. "I sure hope you're not talking about me!" She winked.

London scoffed, but didn't reply.

"_Londres_, you know how this ends every year; all our parents get drunk one way or another and we have to drag them home." Paris flipped his hair, barely looking up from the book he held in his hands. He was relaxing comfortably on one of Amelia's beanbags with a cloak draped around him.

Suddenly, DC let out a shrill squeal of delight and ran to the window, pressing her nose to the cool class and cupping her hands around her eyes to see better. "IT'S SNOWING! Kaaaaath! Can we pleaaaaase go play in the snow? I mean, it's Christmas Eve!" Her big, blue eyes begged her.

London stared back with a deadpan look on her face. "No."

"I don't understand why you enjoy snow so much." Moscow smiled innocently. "In Russia, it snows pretty much everyday."

Ottawa glanced out the window. "Amelia, this looks like spring to me."

The childish capital pouted and stuck her tongue out at her friends. "Fine, fine... Can we at least stay up to wait for Finland?"

"Yeah!" Venice piped up, eyes brightening. "I'd love to see Finland as well! Right, fratello?"

The Italian boy didn't spare his 'sister' a second glance. "Eh, whatever." He replied, feet kicked up on the couch as he reclined, eyes closed.

Venice beamed. "Tokyo? Berlin?"

"Ja, Ja, sure." Berlin sighed, deciding it would be best just to go with whatever the young girl wanted.

"Hai." The Japanese teen nodded politely, not having the heart to say otherwise.

"Heh, count me in!" Konigsberg grinned madly. Then asked; "Hey, where's Madrid?"

This time, Paris did look up. "Trying to get Espania to stop chasing poor Romano around. They'll probably have to leave early."

Tokyo sighed again, wondering how she and Japan managed to get suckered into yet another Christmas party hosted by America.

"I hate going to these bloody things." London grumbled.

"At least they remember to invite you." Ottawa replied, looking the American with a pointed look.

"I told you, I was sorry!" DC whined.

Eventually, the capitals were dragged down to the main party room.

"You should socialize." England encouraged. "This is a social gathering. Be on your best behavior and try not to embarrass yourselves. Honestly,I don't understand why you keep trying to hole yourselves up in Amelia's room."

The capitals groaned in unison, horrified that they'd actually be forced to walk around and interact with everyone else.

"How is he not dead drunk yet?" DC whispered as England walked away. London's lips twitched in amusement.

* * *

"_Fratello_!" Venice tugged on the sleeve of Rome's jacket. He sighed.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I'm-a hungry." She pouted, giving him an adorable puppy look.

Rome was not having it. "I packed you pasta today- what happened to it?"

"Errrr... I ate it on the way here."

"What?! Venice- I- ugh. Fine. We can go hide in Mister America's kitchen and make pasta." He sighed in exasperation, but was inwardly relieved he had an excuse to not have to walk around the party.

"Can I come?" Another hand tugged on Rome's sleeve. He looked down to find an adorable little girl pouting.

"Madrid, where's your papa?" He squatted so he was at eye level with the Spanish girl.

"I don't know. I asked Uncle Francis and he said he and your dad went upstairs to the bedrooms." The nine year old capital said innocently.

Venice's face turned pink and she looked away, embarrassed. Rome's face morphed into a look of horror. He quickly coughed, fighting off the nauseous feeling.

"Errr... They're probably discussing something very important. You can come with us." He offered his hand out to the girl. Madrid beamed and happily took his larger hand with her small and soft one.

Venice pouted again. Rome looked at her face, then sighed. He took her hand as well. Venice's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yay! C'mon, _fratello_! Let's make pasta!"

"And churros!"

* * *

"Just drink it!"

"_Nein_! Uncle Gilbert, I do not want it!"

"WHAAAT?"

"You're drunk, Uncle. You know I hate beer."

Prussia sobbed dramatically. Berlin's eye twitched. He usually was very composed, but his uncle could be worse than Konigsberg at times.

"Besides," Berlin continued. "We are in America. I cannot drink it here legally anyways."

"Pssssshhhh! Who cares about that?! America himself can't drink this awesome stuff!"

"Konigsberg!" Berlin desperately waved at the Prussian capital. "Help, please!"

Konigsberg merely grinned and waved at his little brother before walking off to annoy Budapest and Vienna.

"One more sip!" Prussia urged.

"Uncle if you do not back off I will have no choice but to call Miss Hungary!"

* * *

"Katherine."

"Bridget."

The brunette and ginger glared at each other.

Ottawa nervously stood nearby, watching the Irish girl and British girl glare at each other. He sweatdropped.

"Uh, Dublin, maybe I should get us something to drink..." His weak suggestion was completely ignored.

"Belfast likes me more!"

"Shut up no he doesn't!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Ottawa stepped back, terrified. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Vilnius, Warsaw, and Riga stood near the Christmas tree.

Vilnius frowned and looked around. "Where is Estonia and Tallinn?"

"Probably off to find a good wifi network." Warsaw smiled in amusement and smoothed out her red dress.

Riga shifted where she stood and squeaked. "Oh, god..."

Vilnius looked at the shorter girl with concern. "What's wrong?"

"T-there's Mister Russia and Moscow..." She pointed at the tall Russians happily chugging down Vodka.

"Relax." Vilnius said firmly. "I'll sock 'em in the jaw if they mess with you." The Lithuanian capital winked at Riga. She smiled shyly and sweetly.

"Yeah!" Warsaw nodded. "I've been waiting to prank Moscow for like, ever!"

Vilnius raised an eyebrow. "Prank... How?"

Warsaw grinned.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me away from them." Ottawa said in relief.

Amsterdam nodded slowly, smiling slightly.

"I love Katherine like a sister, but even she gets a little insane sometimes. And Bridget and I are pretty close, but when those two get at it they won't stop until they've been torn apart violently. Strange since they're such good friends."

"Err..." Amsterdam shifted. "I-I wanted to give you this." The boy carefully pulled out a single red tulip from behind his back. Ottawa's eyes lit up with excitement.

"A tulip?! I love these!" He smiled. The Dutch teen looked away, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. He felt relieved, though; he had initially been terrified that the Canadian teen would flat out reject it.

"Merry Christmas..." He said quietly.

Ottawa beamed and pulled the teen into a hug as he said, happily, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

"Tokyo!" Beijing beamed, wrapping his arms around the younger girl.

She squirmed. "A-ah, _konichiwa_, Beijing..." She said uncomfortably.

"Uh uh uh!" Beijing winked. "What have I said?"

Tokyo sighed. "_Konichiwa, nee-chan._"

"_Ni hao, mei mei! _Now, do you know where DC is?"

"If you are going to remind her of her debt, I believe you have already mentioned it."

"No harm in repeating myself; these westerners are deaf, I swear."

"... Okay, Bingwen..."

* * *

"I-I don't know about this..." Riga said softly.

"Nah, this'll be great." Warsaw promised.

"I don't know..." Vilnius frowned. "There's so many ways this could go wrong."

"Nah, it'll be fine, Vil!" Warsaw winked. "Unless you don't wanna see your dear Moscow kissing someone else?"

Vilnius' cheeks reddened. She glanced at Riga, then scowled. "Of course I don't care." She lied through her teeth.

"Mm hmm." Warsaw said doubtfully. "Anyway, it'll be fine. We have complete control of this situation."

"F-fine." Riga looked around nervously. The Latvian girl looked uncomfortable.

"Right. Well. Here goes nothing." Warsaw looked over the banister and grinned madly. She reeled the fishing line down so that the mistletoe that was attached to the end was about a foot above most people's heads.

"-but I TOLD your kid to stay away from Amelia but noooo. I found him in her room last week!"

"Amerika, Dmitri told me they were watching videos on youtube."

"Yeah, so? First it's cat videos, then it's underage sex!"

"... First of all, _nyet_. Second of all, they are both far from underage, Fredka."

"Well- eh?" America's head craned up slightly. His eyes bulged out. "OH HELL NO!"

Russia's face was priceless. His mouth fell open slightly. "_Nyet_!" He glared at America. "If this is some stupid joke-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! NOT FOR ALL THE HAMBURGERS IN THE WORLD! NOT EVEN IF CHINA VOIDED MY DEBT!"

"That is unlikely to happen, aru."

"I will kill you for even thinking you would be good enough for big brother!"

"W-what?! Natalya-"

"Bugger off! Oi, Russia, call your she-devil off!Stop harassing Alfred!"

"BELARUS IS NOT A SHE-DEVIL, KIRLAND!"

"Oh! Big brother, I knew you loved me! Marry me marry me marry me marry me!"

"AHHHH _NYET_ SISTER!"

It devolved from there.

"HANDS OFF MY FRATELLO, POTATO BASTARD!"

"STOP CALLING ME POTATO BASTARD!"

"WAHHHHH!"

"ITALY- WHERE WERE YOU HIDING THAT FLAG?!"

"OKAY DUDES I THINK WE ALL NEED TO CHILL!"

"I agree with America-san."

"GET YOUR OWN DAMN OPINION FOR ONCE, WILL YOU?!"

"Bloody hell- FROG! I KNOW THAT WAS YOU! STOP GROPING ME!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Whatever do you mean, L'Angleterre?"

"WHY YOU TWAT-"

"PRUSSIA! PUT. DOWN. AUSTRIA."

"Kesesesesesese! Not on your life!"

**BLAM!**

"OW! UNAWESOME FRYING PAN!"

"Agh- America, do you maybe have a piano? I need to express my anger."

"Aiyah, stupid westerners..."

Vilnius, Warsaw, and Riga watched the chaos from upstairs behind the banister.

Warsaw gulped. "Too far?" She asked.

The two nodded.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Hey, I just realized, where are the Nordics?"

_*somewhere in Finland*_

"Wow, I'm glad Finland throws the best Christmas parties!"

"I'm also glad he has a fridge full of beer!"

"Dad..."

"What, I'm only gonna have a pack! C'mon, Oslo!"

"Sure, Uncle Mathias!"

"No! Idiot! Don't encourage him!"

"Ow! _Norge_! Stooooop!"

"I'll stop when Iceland calls me big brother."

"Icy- please- I- can't- breathe."

"No."

"Reyk, c'mon- help!"

"No."

"BOTH OF YOU ARE SO UNCOOPERATIVE!"

"Now, now, calm down. My wife spent a long time cooking this meal."

"I'm not- oh, I give up. Helsinki helped!"

"I-I didn't so much..."

"Don't sell yourself short, you're a wonderful cook."

"Th-thank you, Stockholm."

"Peter! Come here!"

"Coming!"

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"


	27. Chapter 29

**I really loved writing this idea up! It's been a long time coming! Enjoy: 2!p Capitalia!**

**I will be referring to the 1!p's by their capita names and the 2!p's by their human names once they are introduced.**

**2!p DC: Allison Jones**

**2!p London: Karen Kirkland**

**2!p Tokyo: Hikari Honda**

**2!p Paris: Wendell Bonnefoy**

**2!p Ottawa: Garrett Williams**

**2!p Moscow: Viktor Braginsky**

**2!p Venice: Giada Vargas**

**2!p Berlin: Alois Beilschmidt**

* * *

"Okay, guys!" DC smiled. "Break time! Meet back here in twenty minutes!"

"...Or else." Berlin added, glaring at everyone.

DC gathered her papers before skipping to her best friend (not that the other would ever admit it) and tapped her shoulder. "London! Wanna go out to eat?" She asked.

"No." She deadpanned, and tried to shove past her. DC stood her ground, pouting.

"Why?" She whined. At this point, almost all the capitals had left the room, aside from the members of the G8.

"I promised my father I would perform a task for him." London scowled. "I must complete it before the end of the meeting."

"Amelia!" Venice tugged on DC's sleeve. "It's okay! You can have lunch with Berlin, Tokyo, and I!"

"Or Paris and I." Ottawa offered.

DC smiled at her. "Thanks, Veni. It's okay, though. Hey, London, I'll help ya!"

"Help with what?" A voice asked.

London scowled. "None of your business, frog."

"_Londres_, you wound moi."

"Paris, I don't think..." Ottawa said nervously.

"What's going on here?" Moscow asked, leaning towards the group with cheerful creepiness.

"Dmitri! Get the bag London's holding, will you?"

"Da."

"C'mon! What's in your bag?" DC pouted. "Dmitri?" She gave him a puppy face.

He sighed. Moscow, using his superior strength, yanked the bag out of the girl's arms before handing it to DC.

"Amelia!" London growled warningly.

DC merely grinned and tore open the bag, pulling out...

A hand held mirror.

"A mirror?" The capitals chorused in confusion.

"What..." DC held it in both hands and stared directly at the mirror.

"AMELIA!" London shouted in panic. "DON'T LOOK AT IT DIRECTLY!"

There was a flash of white light and a scream.

* * *

DC opened her eyes to find herself in the meeting room. "Huh?" She looked around, but no one else was there.

She shrugged and pushed the door open to the hall, where a number of capitals stood and conversed with each other.

"-AND ANOTHER THING! THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO DITCH THE MEETING, HAVE THE BALLS TO OWN UP TO IT AND NOT FLIRT WITH ME IN HOPES OF GETTING ME DISTRACTED! DO YOU HEAR ME, ALOIS BEILSCHMIDT?!" Venice roared in fury, shouting at Berlin.

DC's mind reeled. Her mouth fell open in shock as she stared at the screaming capital. Suddenly, her mind clicked; Venice's hair was much darker than it usually was. Her green eyes- wait, green?- were blazing with fury, an emotion DC has never seen on the innocent Italian's face.

What terrified her more was the presence of Berlin. He seemed more amused than anything; not shocked or angry that Venice was yelling. And DC could have sworn Berlin's human name was Hans.

"Giada," Alois practicaly purred. "You really should calm down."

_Giada? _DC mouthed in shock.

"Ah, DC." A hand landed on her shoulder. The blonde jumped and turned around to see...

"Eh?!" She squeaked. "Tokyo?"

The Japanese teen scowled deeply. While she still had those dark eyes and long black hair, DC couldn't help but feel slightly on edge from the aura Tokyo appeared to be giving off.

"I just wanted to warn you, DC-san," her eyes were cold as they bore into DC's. She spat out the honorific in a very sarcastic manner. "That such an act against me such as the one this morning will not go unnoticed."

DC stared in shock. Tokyo looked downright terrifying. Almost like Homura in the first episode of Madoka Magica (which, incidentally, had been an anime Tokyo herself had shown DC). What was she talking about? If this was about the water balloon prank, she had already apologized! And plus, it had been aimed at Beijing, not her. It wasn't _her_ fault Tokyo just so happened to walk through the door before the Chinese teen.

And since when had Tokyo called her "DC-sama"? She wondered. She hasn't called her thst since they first met. Ever since the end of the World Wars, Tokyo had strictly used "-kun" for her blonde American friend.

Before DC could voice her question, Tokyo glared at her and stalked off, leaving the young girl rather shaken.

"DC." A blonde haired teen walked towards her. Paris smiled flirtatiously, and DC always breathed a sigh of relief at the normalcy.

Almost.

DC's smile froze on her face as she stared into Paris' cold eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She had never seen such a... Dangerous look in her surrogate big brother's eyes before. It made the whole flirting thing fake and almost threatening.

The young man wrapped an arm around her waist smoothly and pulled her close. "I understand you've been going through some issues, Allison, but I cannot stand for the demands you made this morning." His breath ghosted over the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to rise along her arms. His lips were near her ear and his voice had dropped dangerously low. _Allison? Demands?_

"Oi, frog!" A familiar voice barked. "Hands off, Wendell!"

DC could have cried with relief. That British accent was unmistakeable. "London! I-" she found the courage to tear herself out of Paris' grip. When she turned to face London, she nearly screamed.

"EH?!"

The usually brown haired teenager was scowling at Paris- Wendell. DC stared, jaw dropped as she openly gaped at her bestfriendsortaoldersisterloverparentalfigureperson.

The teen had dyed her hair blonde with bubble gum pink highlights. Her eyes were bright green, as usual, but they seemed... Different, somehow. London was also smacking her gum loudly, blowing a bubble every so often. DC's eyes travelled down to London's attire; extremely tight skinny jeans, a low cut top, and a leather jacket. She blushed. _What kind of messed up world was this?!_

As if that wasn't bad enough, DC quickly realized London also was slouching- HER! LONDON! Katherine Kirkland was slouching as she stood, weight over her right leg with her hip jutted out ever so slightly. In between her index and middle finger was a cigarette, already lit.

DC stared. _London_? Miss-Prim-and-Proper, who used to strike her knuckles with a ruler when she slouched in her seat as a kid, was wearing tight skinny jeans while smacking gum as loudly as possible and smoking a cigarette.

Did she mention she was wearing skinny jeans? Well, she was.

DC recalled the one time she had forgotten to do laundry and had to wear a pair of skinny jeans to a meeting with her dad. London hadn't initially minded or even noticed, until she became furious at the amount of catcalls her young friend was getting. That was the main reason DC decided to throw those pants away. It had resulted in the hospitalization of at least seven people and a near international incident.

What took the cake was when London took Wendell by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

DC stared. Then pinched herself. It hurt, so she wasn't dreaming... She was going crazy. That was the only logical explanation. That damn mirror of London's was making here halluncinate. DC rubbed her eyes, but the two she considered some of her best friends and almost siblings were still making out.

When London pulled away, she smirked at DC. "You finally got around to dyeing your hair like I recommended?"

"My hair has always been-"

"I'm surprised you're here and not harassing poor Moscow or something." She interrupted as though DC had not even spoken.

Wendell seemed dazed, but he also nodded and blew a bubble from his gum. (How long had he been chewing- ohhhhh). "_Oui_, Karen is correct. I mean, they way you and Hikari were going at it this morning, I thought you stormed off to bother the poor boy."

_Karen? Hikari?_ DC frowned. _He was probably talking about London and Tokyo._

"I-I- harassing?!" DC blinked. Sure, she annoyed the Russian boy sometimes, but that was always in good fun. Moscow usually annoyed her right back. "W-wait! _I'm_ the one who harasses him? He was the one who threatened to beat me with his freaking pipe last week!"

Karen and Wendell snorted in unison. They looked at her with amusement and disbelief, as though what she said had been a cute joke.

"Please." Wendell flipped his hair. "Moscow? Viktor Braginsky? That spineless fool? He couldn't hurt a fly."

Karen nodded in agreement, smirking. "Damn fool is gonna get manipulated one of these days- probably by you, for that matter."

A tall, blonde haired teen strolled towards them. His blonde hair was pulled in a loose ponytail and he wore shades. He smelled suspiciously of marijuana and carried around a hockey stick over his shoulder.

"OTTAWA?" DC gaped at her brother. When had he gotten so tall? And since when did he smoke marijuana? She would have pegged him as the pot kind of guy...

The teen looked down at her, and scoffed. He walked off without a word.

"What's his deal?" DC growled. She had never seen Gabriel act so rudely.

"Garrett is always like that." Karen put the cigarette between her lips. DC snatched it out of her fingers and threw it to the ground before stomping on it. She glared.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" She cried out, frustrated. "Everything's freaking weird! Berlin is flirting with Venice, Venice is yelling at him, Tokyo is fucking terrifying, Paris is creeping me out, Ottawa is ignoring me, and holy shit London you're fucking hot in that outfit."

Before anyone could respond, a voice shouted, loud and clear, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

All eyes turned to the figure in the door. DC felt her face drain of color. "Oh god."

Scowing, the young teen stalked down the hall and glared at the capitals she passed. No one dared meet her gaze. She had dark hair and dark blue eyes. She appeared a little older than DC, but it was unmistakeable.

All eyes flickered between DC and this newcomer that looked strangely like her. Many looked confused.

"What the hell is going on, Karen?" DC's look alike growled out, glaring at London.

Karen stared, eyes rapidly looking between DC and this newcomer. "Huh?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

DC freaked out. "Why is there someone who looks like me?! I-" her words died in her throat as she heard the sound of a cocking gun. That sound had been ingrained into her brain for decades now. She looked up at her doppleganger, who was scowling and pointing a 9 mm at her skull.

"Who are you?" The girl snarled.

"I could ask you the same question!" DC cried out. "I'm the District of Columbia! Amelia Jones!" She said, proudly.

Wendell stared at her, wide-eyed. "Amelia?" He repeated, as though he had never said the name before.

"Yes!" She said in frustration.

"Well, isn't this brilliant." The teen sneered, and clicked the safety off her gun. "Because I'm the District of Columbia; Allison Jones."

DC gaped, unable to respond.

"What do we do with her?" London- no, Karen- asked, looking at the other DC.

"Easy." She smirked, and struck the other girl, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

"Dammit, Amelia!" London screamed, reaching out for the young girl as she disappeared. When the light died down, the mirror fell to the ground and shattered.

The capitals stared at the spot the young American once stood in shock.

"London!" Berlin barked. "What just happened?!"

"That is what I tried to tell you!" London shrieked, hysterically trying to pick up the pieces of the mirror. "You idiots! That mirror is dangerous! It's the entrance gate to another universe! And Amelia is trapped in there now!" Her hands shook as she picked up the shards of glass. Paris knelt down, gently taking her bloody hands.

"_Londres_, calm yourself." He said sternly. "You are the only one who can figure how to get Amelia back. Now breathe." He commanded.

"R-right." London swallowed. "If we can put the pieces back together, I might be able to use mymagic to bind the pieces together."

"Alright, you heard her! We've got a puzzle to solve."


	28. Chapter 30

When DC came to, she was extremely confused.

Her opened her eyes slightly, blinking away the blurriness. She was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. What was happening?

There was screaming and shouting around her. She blinked a couple of times and looked around.

She was in a chair off to the side of the meeting room. The room held what appeared to be the capitals of the G8.

London- Karen- had her feet kicked up on the table with headphones over over her ears. She had taken her jacket off, allowing DC to see the tattoo on the top of her left breast. She averted her gaze, feeling a small blush come on. The punk teen also had maybe six or so studs in her ears. She shivered; she wasn't even sure if her London had one piercing, much less six.

The British teen was bobbing her head to music, as though rocking out to the music she was listening to.

Paris sat to her immediate left. The guy seemed bored out of his mind. He would occasionally glare at everyone, with a look that made DC think he was secretly plotting their murder in his mind.

Venice, or Giada, was sitting as far away from everyone was physically possible, while Berlin/Alois kept trying to inch closer. He smiled and appeared to flirt with her, but evidently was blown off at each attempt. She also appeared to be in a deep glaring contest with Tokyo. For the first time, DC noticed the katana that hung loosely at the Japanese girl's side.

She frowned. Weapons weren't allowed in these meetings. It made her wonder how that other DC had managed to get a 9 mm in here anyways, or how Ottawa- or Garrett- was carrying a hockey stick. He was currently in a loud screaming match with DC.

"Why don't you stick to ruining your own damn economy, you psycho!" He roared. "Or maybe stop annoying us and focus your attention to your weak boyfriend." He jabbed a head in the direction of a brown haired boy. He had soft amber eyes. The boy was tall and lean with mucles. Despite this, he appeared to be cowering in his seat, looking like he wanted to just disappear.

"LEAVE VIKTOR OUT OF THIS!" DC- what was her name again? Allison!- shrieked, eyes ablaze.

Amelia stared. What kind of messed up world was this?! She thought.

Eventually, their argument subsided and the meeting spiralled into separate conversations.

Allison was uncomfortably close to Moscow/Viktor with her legs propped on top of his lap. He was sitting stiffly, looking at DC in terror as if he'd get shanked if he made the wrong move. This probably wasn't far off from the truth, seeing how the brunette was twirling a knife between her fingers and smiled creepily at those who would dare look their way. She had a sweet, innocent smile on her face; an almost patronising look.

The teen gulped and weakly said, "A-Allison... I- er... I don't know if Minsk or Kiev would like you doing this." He said softly. DC stared at the boy who looked like her Russian friend. She never thought someone who shared the face of the scary and intimidating Russian would ever talk so quietly and with so much hesitation and fear.

Allison's eyes narrowed dangerously. Viktor went rigid. "And... would it matter what they said or thought?" She asked quietly and dangerously. She twirled the knife again.

Viktor trembled and shook his head. Allison smiled again, almost genuinely. She took his hand in hers and stabbed the knife into the table, causing the poor Russian boy to flinch.

"Good!" She said, happily. "Because we're in love, right? And it doesn't matter what they think!"

Viktor nodded quickly- almost too quickly- and gave her a convincing smile. "Of- of course!" He exclaimed.

DC stared at the two in horror. God, this chick was nuts. She declared.

"Hey, Allison!" Gabriel barked. "Get your sissy boyfriend to pay me back-" before he could finish, there was a knife lodged into the wall a centimeter next to his skull. Garrett froze and glared at his neighbor.

Allison smiled dangerously. "Sorry, what did you call him?" She purred.

Garrett muttered something under his breath and turned away.

"I thought so." She turned back to Viktor, who looked sad.

"Hey." Allison gently touched his face. "Don't listen to him- he's just a dick. You're perfect." She smirked.

Viktor- to DC's shock- turned pink slightly. Despite the overall creepy aura Allison gave off, he relaxed slightly and squeezed her hand with a small smile.

_'Well_.' DC thought. '_I guess that kind of relationship works...'_

She turned her head to Giada and Alois. What she saw made her stop short.

Giada was scowling as she glared ou the window. Alois gazed at the Italian girl wistfully.

DC blinked. She knew love when she saw it: it was that look that came over someone's eyes when they looked at the person of their affection. She saw it written all over Venice- her Venice- whenever she was with Berlin. She saw it on her dad's face whenever she and America had to meet up with England and London for some "special relationship" business. She even saw it on Allison and Viktor- despite how absolutely creepy she found their relationship.

The look on Alois' face seemed equal to that of a lost puppy. It was almost endearing, in a way. But a little sickening at the same time, in DC's honest opinion.

"C'mon, Giada," Alois egged on. "One date. Please?" He begged.

"Would you fuck off?!" She screamed. "I wanna be left alone, you damn waste of space!"

DC's eyes bugged out of her head at Giada's words, but Alois didn't seem as though he minded. If anything, it looked more like he was too used to such words for it to affect him.

"C'mon," Alois coaxed. "you can come over and we'll watch that movie you've been wanting to see!"

Giada snuck a peek at the German suspiciously. "You mean..."

"Yeah! The one about Jack the Ripper." Alois smiled.

"Oi! That guy was my doing!" Karen called out, despite the music blasting in her ears so loud DC could hear it from where she sat. This London looked almost proud at the fact that she was responsible for housing the first known serial killer.

Finally, Tokyo stood up to interrupt the chaos. "SILENCE!" She barked. DC jumped in her seat; she had never heard her Japanese friend ever speak at such a volume. Tokyo's eyes gazed towards DC. She seemed to smirk, but it was gone just as fast as it disappeared. "It seems our guest is awake."

Seven heads swivelled around to look at DC, who was squirming in her seat uncomfortably. She felt extremely vulnerable sitting in that chair with her hands behind her back and a strip of duct tape covering her mouth, along with everyone staring at her intently.

"She looks like you, Allison." Viktor said softly.

Allison scoffed. "No, not really." She said, disdainfully.

Karen stared at her. "No, really," She agreed. "Wendell, she looks only a little younger than Allison."

The French teen sighed. "I suppose."

Garrett tore the tape off her lips. "Who are you?" He glared at her.

"Owwww, damn, Gabe! That hurt!" She whined, ignoring the question.

Garrett growled and gripped the hair on the top of her hair, pulling her head up to look at him. "Who. Are. You?" He repeated.

DC writhered, flinching. "Ow, ow! S-shit! Fuck, bro! I'm Amelia Jones!" She snapped.

"How did you get here?" Allison questioned.

"I don't know!" She whined again, pulling away from the Canadian's grip. DC glared at him. "I was holding a mirror that belonged to London, who was going on about getting rid of it, and then there was this big bright light. When I opened my eyes, I was in he meeting room, but it was completely empty. So I walked out of the meeting room and that's when you guys started acting super weird!"

"Ah, well then!" Karen smiled. "That makes it easy. It's quite simple; you crossed universes."

DC stared. "I did what now?"

"That mirror was the link that connected our two worlds. Your friend wanted to get rid of the mirror for whatever reason..." Karen slid her arm over DC's shoulders. She stiffined as Karen leaned in close to her ear and said, "I don't see why; I rather like this unexpected visit."

DC ducked her head forward, shivering from the cheer creepiness Karen was giving off. Her cheeks were red; now she knew why her father spent hours on end going on and on about how hot British accents were.

"I say we get rid of her." Garrett said.

"I agree." Tokyo scowled. "One DC is bad enough." She added rudely.

Giada nodded her head, and Alois shrugged nonchalantly, as if uncaring. Allison nodded as well, then glared at Viktor out of the corner of her eye. Viktor shivered and quickly bobbed his head up and down.

"I could care less." Paris sighed.

"I don't see the harm in keeping her." Karen cooed, ruffling DC's hair fondly. This earned her a muffled cry of protest from the American capital.

I'm not a puppy you found wandering the streets! DC glared at the British girl.

Allison opened her mouth to speak, but there was a flash of light that interrupted her. When the light died down, there stood a tall, broad shouldered teen in its wake.

"Dmitri!" DC cried into the gag, relieved. This was definitely her Moscow.

The Russian teen stared at her, then looked around. Instead of looking worried, he sighed in exasperation. "I knew I should not have been first one." He complained.

DC screamed into the duct tape angrily. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Dmitri sighed and walked to the much smaller girl, gently pulling off the duct tape. "What was that?" He asked pleasantly.

"When we get home, I'm going to kick your ass." She promised him.

"We shall see, Amelia." He said mockingly, and untied her wrists. DC rubbed her sore wrists.

"Thanks, Commie."

The teen, who was at least twice her size, sighed in exasperation. "How many times have I told you, I am no longer communist."

"Who cares? You're still my commie." She smirked.

Moscow sighed. "What about Beijing?"

"Oh, he's kind of a dick." She shrugged. "I can't have a nice conversation with the guy."

"You owe him trillions of dollars." He reminded her.

"So?"

Moscow rubbed his face tiredly. "If you were this annoying to these people, it's no wonder they tied you up."

"Wha- hey!" She glared.

Moscow turned to the confused and stunned capitals. "My apologies for little Amelia. She does not understand half the stuff that comes out of her silly little mouth."

"OKAY THAT'S IT COMMIE-"

As the two got into a verbal brawl, Viktor stared at the couple in awe. He could never imagine having an argument with Allison, much less being on equal footing with ther terrifying girl. Not to mention, this girl, despite her arguing with this newcomer, seemed not hostile at all. The fight seemed more playful than anything.

"When can we go home?" DC whined. "I wanna play that new game with Tokyo when we get home! She promised she'd come over!" She exclaimed eagerly.

"London explained the mirror would only work in sixty minute intervals. She had to take time to fix the broken shards, and they lost a bit of magic." Moscow explained. "We have..." He checked his watch. "Forty-five minutes."

Allison sighed and stood up. "I think it's time for a break." She muttered.

Viktor quietly stood up, shuffling his papers together. When he looked up, he was met by a pair of bright blue eye that were uncomfortably close. He jumped backwards, terrified.

DC blinked. "Oh, sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to!"

Viktor quivered slightly. "Nyet, you merely startled me." He said.

"Good." She stared at him intently with wide eyes. "Awwwww!" She suddenly cooed.

Viktor squirmed nervously. "W-what?"

"You're like a little puppy." DC cooed. She poked him and gave him an infectious smile. "A little kicked puppy that follows around his master because he is so blindly loyal." She sounded a little sad. Her smile brightened up a little bit and she nudged him. "Hey, don't let my other self get you down! She's a little scary, but you need to pull yourself together." She winked. "It's clear you like her, but don't hesitate to fight back if she's scaring you too much."

"I-I-" Viktor looked at her with wide eyes, his amber eyes filled with shock.

DC hugged him. She was a tiny little thing, Viktor realized. Even Allison was a little taller and more filled out than this DC was was. Either way, he slowly put his hands on her back and hugged her in return. He couldn't believe the sheer warmth and love that the girl managed to release with a single hug.

'My other self is a very lucky man.' He thought, before closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the hug.

* * *

"So you are the DC of this world?" Moscow asked pleasantly.

Allison turned away from the window to look at the tall, imposing figure. She scowled, rolling her shoulders back and standing up straighter. "Yeah. What about it?" She asked snappily.

"I merely wanted to see what the opposite of her would be." He shrugged. "Interesting, I believe."

Allison glared at Moscow coldly. He smiled cheerfully back. "What's interesting?"

"DC smiles all the time. Except with me." He didn't look sad, it was a mere fact. "Here, you never smile. Unless you're with him."

Allison froze, blinking in confusion. "So I'm not your girlfriend in your world?" She asked, sounding stunned.

Moscow flushed slightly. "No." He said hesitantly.

"Strange. I can't remember a time when Viktor and I weren't together."

Before Moscow could reply, there was a shout of, "YO! DMITRI!" DC waved at him and ran towards him. She had to crane her head to look up at him. "We going soon?"

Moscow checked his watch. "Yes, very soon." He said. "Two minutes."

"Awesome! Man, this place is weird!"

"Yes..."

"I mean, Venice is super grumpy. And her name is Giada or something- isn't that her middle name? And Berlin is like super chill and apparently keep flirting with Venice."

"Strange."

"Yeah! And Paris is like really creepy!"

"And that is much different than now?"

"HEY!" A playful punch to the shoulder. "Not cool! But like- Tokyo! She's super scary! Remember when I told you about Madoka Magica?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yeah! She's like Homura! Just ten times more scary! And Ottawa is smoking marijuana!"

"Really? He seems more like pot sort of guy."

"That's what I thought! And London- have you seen London? Holy shit, man."

"I have not seen her, nyet."

"Look!"

"...wow."

"See! ...Do you think I could get our London into skinny jeans?"

"DC..."

"What?!"

As the two bickered, Allison stared at them. She shook her head. What did you mean, she thought, DC smiles with you all the time.

There was a bright light that shot out from the mirror in Moscow's hand. DC turned around and waved at her with her left hand, as she was holding onto Moscow's with her right one.

Then, they were gone.

* * *

"Amelia!" DC had barely opened her eyes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

She blinked and found herself tightly in the grasp of the British capital. "Huh?" She looked up at London.

"Oh, hey Katherine!" She smiled.

"Hey?" London echoed. She sighed. "Welcome back, Amelia." She said, reluctantly releasing her.

DC felt a hand on her back. She tilted her head to the back, and found Paris smiling at her. She relaxed her shoulders, realizing how much she missed Paris being the city of the love and not the city of creepy touching and whispers from behind.

Ottawa hugged her so hard her toes could barely touch the ground. "Ah- Ottawa!" She gasped. "I can't- breathe-"

"Sorry." He released her.

Venice was next. She pounced on the other girl, crying loudly. "I was so worried! It was so weird and that big bright light was super scary and I-" she blubbered.

DC smiled slightly; she had definitely missed this world's Venice.

"It is gut that you are safe." Berlin said respectfully, giving a stiff nod towards the American. She nodded back.

"I was concerned for you, Amelia-kun." Tokyo said softly. "I am glad you are back. What happened?"

DC shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much." Her eyes locked onto London, then she flushed a violent shade of red. DC coughed. "Uh, so, how about lunch then? I'm in the mood for pizza!"

"Yay! Pizza!"

Everyone else sighed in exasperation. "Typical American..."

* * *

**And that concludes 2!p Capitalia. Let me know if you want more 2!p capitals!**


	29. Chapter 31

**Freaky Friday**

London should have known it was going to be a bad day to start off.

She opened her eyes to find herself surprisingly comfortable. The mattress was soft and the pillow was fluffy.

That's when her eyes snapped open.

She would never sleep on or with anything so soft. Her mattress was firm and her blanket was not _nearly_ this fuzzy or warm. She kicked the blanket away from her and blinked a few times. Everything was blurry.

She looked around in confusion. She could barely see a thing, but from what she could make out, London knew she was no longer in her room.

She reached over to the bedside and found a pair of glasses. Confused, she put them on and found her vision immediately corrected. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She asked aloud, then screamed. "AND WHY DO I SOUND SO AMERICAN?"

"Okay, London, don't panic." The British girl in the American's body said breathlessly as she poked her face, staring at herself in the mirror. "You have been in worst situations than this. Just... Go downstairs and get Uncle Alfred." She peeked out the hall and walked down the steps, still clad in a green Attack on Titan tank and silky red, white, and blue shorts.

However, when she reached the kitchen, all she found was a note attached to the fridge.

_Sorry kiddo, Obama called me out early this morning to discuss something important. _

_Mentioned something about Russia, so I'd expect Moscow over sometime. I should be back tonight, but I'll call you later! _

_See you, my little sidekick! _

_~Alfred F. Jones, AKA Coolest dad ever!_

London was stuck somewhere between crying and laughing. She stared at the note before finally electing to just face palm. Of course Uncle Alfred would sign everything that way... She thought in exasperation. London collapsed into her chair, shaking slightly. _Okay... First thing: call home._

* * *

DC could have _sworn_ she had not set her alarm clock. In fact, she wasn't even sure she even _owned_ an alarm clock for that matter. Nevertheless, she reached over and smacked the clock. Then she rolled over and winced; _why was the mattress so hard?_ She blinked a couple times and realized she could see perfectly. DC touched her face, but her glasses were not there.

_What_... She shoved the blankets off of her body and stumbled to the full length mirror beside the unfamiliar bed. "WHAT?"

DC calmed herself. She stared and inspected herself in the mirror. Suddenly, she poked her chest, frowning. "No wonder London needs to sleep on such a firm mattress; she must have really bad back problems." Then she took a closer look at her pajamas and snorted out a laugh. DC made a mental note to tease her about the Eiffel towers that patterned her pajama pants and the black Beatles tee shirt she's owned for decades now.

She realized she was probably taking this pretty calmly. I mean, at first, DC freaked out. Like, a lot.

Then she remembered Freaky Friday.

"Hehe, well, this is good a time as any to snoop through Kath's things!" DC poked around London's shelves and desk area only to be let down slightly.

It was extremely neat; everything screamed London. A collection of Shakespeare plays, a fine set of Charles Dickens, an empty tea cup from the previous day, a bunch of finished paperwork that DC realized she never actually bothered to ever sign, and a few old CDs from older artists like The Who and Rolling Stones. There was even a poster on the wall from the 2012 Olympics that London had hosted. Despite always boasting about how such an important event had been held in her city, DC remembered the stress her cousin had been under during that time. Having that many people in London and all the mayhem and chaos that came with organizing such an event had caused the British capital quite a deal of stress. Not that she'd ever admit it, of course.

DC finished her search only a little disappointed. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she felt a little let down. She finally turned her attention to the closet and found herself sifting through tons of modest and covering clothes that could often pass as formal. She felt herself face palm. God did she miss her tank tops and short shorts...

Eventually, DC dragged out an old Harry Potter sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. She rolled her eyes at the realization that this was likely the only "casual" outfit the stiff Brit wore. DC had no doubt that even if her cousin did own short shorts, her stuffy father wouldn't let her leave her bedroom with them on, much less the house. America was similarly protective, but after a situation that resulted in a few hospitalizations and a court appearance, he quickly realized that DC could handle herself.

DC slid into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She blinked and realized this was one of the few times she'd seen London's face completely natural. They'd had plenty of sleepovers, but London always woke up before she did and was already completely ready by the time the American had dragged herself out of bed.

London was very pretty, DC realized as she brushed her stringy brown hair out of her face. London, by no means, wore heavy makeup. She only wore a little eyeliner, mascara, and foundation. Still, DC couldn't help but feel puzzled as to why her cousin would feel even such minimal use would even be necessary.

She shrugged finally and headed down the steps of the old, Victorian age house and wondered where England was. Surely he would know what to do... She found the house completely empty, aside from Katherine's kitten, Molly.

DC stroked the gray kitten's head and frowned thoughtfully at it purred softly. Her mind clicked as she recalled some mention of an EU meeting this weekend... One that would last for another two days at the least (no doubt longer, given their parents) and, under Germany's strict instruction, banned the use of cell phones or other means of communication. She always thought the rule was stupid; not because she wanted to sell out the secrets of other countries or threaten world security or anything; she just really liked playing Tetris when the meeting got super boring.

Okay then... DC looked around. Time for breakfast. She looked at the burnt scone on the plate that England had left for the British capital, and gagged. How London put up with this was beyond her. Though, DC could say from experience that London's taste buds were just as bad as that of her father's.

She searched the cupboards and fridge and found pretty much nothing useful. "Where's all the lucky charms?" She complained. "Corn flakes... Pshhh." She scoffed. "And no coffee? Just tea! So much tea! They could solve hunger in Somalia with all the tea and freaking crumpets they have in this god damned house!" She found herself kicking the chair in annoyance, then winced in pain. DC sighed and looked on top of the fridge, eyes lighting up. "Okay, oatmeal. Can't go wrong with oatmeal!" She convinced herself.

She pulled the chair to the fridge, pausing only to realize that London did not have the same strength as she had inherited from America. Was this how normal people felt on a daily basis? Man, people were weak... She pulled down the box of oatmeal and prepared herself breakfast, along with a cup of orange juice, a slice of ham, and an apple. She found herself full after the bowl of cereal, however, and quickly realized London probably ate far less than she did.

She blinked and wondered how anyone fit every part of the food pyramid into their meal if they ate as little as London did. Shrugging, she put the dishes away and was about to wash them when the phone rang.

* * *

London scowled as she waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hello?" A British girl answered the phone. London blinked and realized how strange it was to hear her own voice, but not be the one using it.

"Amelia." She hissed. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"What? Kath? Oh, god, I woke up this morning in you body! Jeez this is super freaky!"

London winced as she heard the American speech patterns in her British accent.

"And why do you blame me? It's not my fault!"

"Regardless," London sighed. "We need to find a way to reverse this."

"Well, duh. By the way, about your contact name for me-"

"Shut up, Amelia!" London squawked, face flushing. "It was Paris! Damn bloody frog keeps messing with my stuff!"

"Well, at least there's one thing good about this situation."

London winced at the butchering DC had managed to accomplish of her dear language in that single sentence. "What?" She asked.

"I can hear whatever I want in your voice!"

London took a deep breath. Her eye twitched. "Amelia..." She said warningly.

"Oh, Amelia, I'm so glad you're my cousin. You truly are an amazing and intelligent person." DC exclaimed gleefully in London's smooth accent. She squealed in delight.

"Amelia...!" London growled into the phone.

"Hahaha! Okay, okay, I'm done." DC giggled. "Sorry, too good to pass up."

"We must find the root of this problem. When was the last time we spoke?" London asked.

DC was quiet for a second. "Ummmmm... We were face timing just the other day."

*_Flashback_*

_"Kath, I can't sleep." DC mumbled, lying in bed as she pouted in the camera._

_"Well, I was trying damn hard TO sleep." The Brit growled. "Do you have any idea how time zones work, Amelia?"_

_"I'm sorry." She whined. "But you always help me to sleep after a scary movie!"_

_"Not. At. Four. In. The. Morning." London growled._

_There was a pitiful silence. Normally London would have broken down and apologized and gotten up to lull the younger girl to sleep, but tonight she was exhausted and frustrated._

_"Dammit, Amelia, you're how old now?! Can't you watch a stupid bloody movie without needing me to tuck you in!" London snapped. "I swear, you haven't grown up since I first met you!"_

_Angrily, DC replied, "Oh please! Like you're much better! You're still a brat who forces everyone to follow you because you were oh so powerful! Newsflash, Kath, you're not anymore!"_

_"As if you would be able to hold onto that much power, why don't you try spending a day in my shoes?!"_

_The two girls glared at each other angrily._

_"I wish you'd know what it was like as me!" They shouted angrily before hanging up._

_*flashback end*_

"Ah... Shit." DC groaned.

"Indeed. I'm not sure how, but now that wish activated a spell that switched our bodies." London said thoughtfully. "Although, it's likely this won't last very long."

"How could you say that?"

"Accidental spells aren't powered by much energy- they'll probably fade in a day or so."

"... Kath." DC said, voice soft but serious. "I'm supposed to have a meeting tomorrow with my dad and our boss. If we're not fixed by then you might have to do it alone."

"What?" London's eyes widened and she growled. "F-fine! I'll look for a solution- but I need my spell books. They should be in the trunk under my bed."

"Okay, I've found them. What's the password?"

"... S-H-E-R." London said, reluctant. She made a mental note to change the lock combination later.

There was a pause on the other end.

"Amelia, are you okay?" The Brit asked with concern when she didn't get a response.

"U-uh..." DC's voice was a little higher than usual. "Uh- I- um... Just, give me a second."

London stared at the phone, confused. "Amelia, stop playing around, grab the damn books and be on with it!"

"B-but-" she squeaked. "T-there's... Uh, stuff in there."

London blinked, confused. She finally scowled. "I have no idea what the bloody hell you're going on about! Try speaking the Queen's language for once! And I don't care- whatever it is, ignore it and get the books!"

"O-okay, if you say so..." Amelia said, reluctantly.

"Good. Now, send me pictures of page three hundred ninety four of the green book."

"Okay, will do."

"Good. I will call you back."

"Right. Oh, and, uh, about those pajama pants..."

London hung up.


	30. Chapter 32

"Hello? Hello? Kath?" DC looked at the phone and pouted childishly. "Hmph. Meanie." She grumbled before pulling out the green book and following her cousin's instructions.

London was in the middle of reading the pages of the book that DC had sent pictures of when the door bell rang. She blinked, confused. Who could that be?

She hesitantly walked over to the door and pulled it open. Her eyes widened in horror as her mouth fell open. "E-eh, Moscow?" She squeaked.

The tall Russian teen smiled cheerfully. "_Dobroye utro_!" He greeted. "I am surprised you are up this early."

London found her (stereotypically American) voice and said, "Uh- I am too. My alarm woke me up."

Moscow blinked and looked at her. His head tilted to the right a bit, like a confused puppy. "You own alarm? This is first."

London wanted to facepalm. _Typical Amelia_... She thought in exasperation.

"W-well, what are you doing here, Moscow?" London asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"It is Friday, remember?"

London stared blankly.

"The third Friday of the month." He repeated. "You told me yesterday to come this morning to watch movie. You seemed very excited, since it is your turn to choose movie."

London's mind was in a whirlwind. Amelia had Moscow over her house every third Friday of the month? More importantly, did Uncle Alfred know? She snorted internally and filed this piece of information away for later.

"Uh- Oh, right! Ahahaha, you know me, really forgetful!" London gulped nervously. "Just- let me get ready."

"_Da._" Moscow looked at London and frowned. Has DC always stood that straight before? And she always refused to answer the door in her pajamas; she would make him wait outside before finally finishing her morning routine and letting the annoyed Russian in.

London scrambled up the steps and shut the door to DC's bedroom. She gulped. This was going to be harder than she thought.

The Brit growled under her breath and grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them up her legs as she put the phone between her ear and shoulder as it rang.

"Yo, Kath!" DC's American slang shown through despite the British accent. "Did you find anything yet?"

Ignoring her question, London hissed, "Moscow is here!"

DC paused. "Oh. Shit. I forgot about that."

"Bloody hell, Amelia. What do I do?"

"Just tell him what's up!"

"Absolutely not!" London hissed. "No one can know anything!"

"What? Why?" She whined.

"Because!" London snapped. "Imagine the chaos! What if other countries and capitals found out that we've switched bodies. We'd be completely unprepared and defenseless against enemy attacks!"

"Jeez, Kath, paranoid much? I mean, it's not World War II..."

"I'm not concerned about myself as much as you! You and Uncle Alfred piss off so many people it's not even funny!"

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but you're gonna have to deal with Moscow. It'd be way too suspicious if you kick him out."

"What? Okay, then what should I do?"

DC paused. "Um, go put in my bluetooth. It should be on my desk. I'll help you through this!"

"Fine! What do you normally do?"

"Well we watch a movie and eat super buttery popcorn, then we go out for ice cream, then we'll go out to the park..." She rambled.

"That sounds awfully like a date." London noted, suspiciously.

There was a pause on the other end. London's eyes widened. "AMELIA!" She hissed.

"What?" She squeaked. "It isn't! I swear!"

"That's a lie!"

DC squeaked out a protest before she paused.

"What?" London asked, annoyed.

"The doorbell just rang." DC whispered.

"I told you, that idiot is coming over today. As much as I hate to admit it, you can trust him. Might as well explain to him what is going on."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now!"

"Fi- wait! You're supposed to help me with-"

_*click*_

"-Moscow..." London looked at the phone in horror. "Oh no..." She whispered.

DC opened the door to find the French boy holding a rose and smiling flirtatiously. "Paris, I-"

_"Non, mon ami,_ allow me to speak, _s'il vous plait_. I have decided to finally admit my undying _amour_ for you, _Londres_!" He declared, holding DC in his arms.

DC's eyes widened in almost comical horror. "Paris!"

"Hush, _mon cher_." Paris kissed her.

DC's eyes bugged out and she shoved Paris away, wiping her mouth and gagging. "PARIS FOR GOD'S SAKE I'M NOT LONDON!" She screeched, face bright red.

Paris stared at her, confused. "Huh?"

"I'm DC! Not London! We switched bodies!" DC sighed in exasperation, face still burning red.

Paris looked at her for a little longer before laughing softly. "Oh, _Londres_, this is quite funny."

"I'm not kidding Paris!" DC stomped her foot in anger.

Paris smiled at her a little patronisingly. "Prove it, _Londres_."

DC scowled and thought for a second. She then snapped her fingers and said, "Remember when you and Konigsberg were supposed to be babysitting Madrid and I, but instead you-"

Paris covered her mouth, eyes wide with alarm. "SHHHH!" He hissed, looking around nervously. "If America heard that, do you know what we would do to Kristoff and I?"

DC smirked. "Have I proved my point?" She asked him.

Paris scowled and nodded. An awkward silence suddenly grew. DC shifted uncomfortably and Paris coughed.

"So... Not one word about this to anyone?"

"_Oui_."

* * *

London rattled with anxiety. It had been two hours of "hanging out" with the demon Russian spawn. She didn't understand how, after everything, DC and Moscow still were best friends. But he terrified her, if she was bein honest wih herself.

"Amelia." Moscow said, suddenly, in his thick, Russian accent.

London gulped, doing her best to impersonate DC's carefree attitude. "Sure, what is it?"

Moscow took her small, pale hand in his much larger one. He looked at her and said, "Amelia, I really like you. I-I'm not sure how to say this, but _ya tebya lyublyu_."

London felt her insides go cold. She knew absolutely no Russian, but an idiot could figure out what the huge capital was trying to say. Shock quickly dissipated into fury when she realized who Moscow THOUGHT he was talkin to. London's face went red with anger and she jabbed a finger in the concerned teen's face. "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU RUSSIAN BASTARD! AMELIA HAS GIVEN ME ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT IMPLIES SHE WOULD FANCY A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU! SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF SUCH A DESIRE OCCURRED." London ranted. "YOU BETTER BLOODY WELL STAY AWAY FROM MY SWEET, INNOCENT COUSIN, YOU CORRUPTING LITTLE-" she continued her tirade for about another five minutes, barely stopping to breathe.

Moscow stared at her, mouth open, stunned. Carefully, he asked, "... You, you are not Amelia?"

London screamed.

* * *

"Hey, Kath?" DC said, into the phone. "Paris- er, I mean William and I are boarding the plane right now."

"Good. Call me after you land." London's voice was cool and calm.

DC frowned. "You okay, dude? You sound a little... Weird."

"I'm. Fine." London hissed out. "Just a headache caused by your boyfriend." She spat out the last word like it was poison.

DC felt her cheeks flush as Paris watched her with curiosity and amusement. "He-he's not my-!" DC closed her mouth, glancing at Paris. "I'll argue later. See you." She hung up, trying to ignore the redness on her face and the smug look on Paris's, as though he had proved some sort of theory of his.

"I hope Kath and Dmitri will be okay." DC sighed. "I'm afraid they'll end up killing each other before we get home."

She turned her head to look at her surrogate brother, who, instead of reassuring her that both Katherine and Dmitri were plenty mature, merely nodded his head solemnly in agreement.

DC gulped, turning back to the window as she leaned into the chair. She could only hope they wouldn't destroy the house; Alfred would not be very happy.


End file.
